


Kpop Smut Shots [imported from my tumblrs]

by Tezzieh



Category: B.A.P, GOT7, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Please notice I do not take requests, will add tags when I finalized the smuts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: Here are my kpop smuts that I wrote for tumblrTHESE ARE NOT REQUESTABLE





	1. Bang Yongguk Smut Shot

The night grows late when you wait for Yongguk. It usually does, but it bothers you more than usual today. You can’t quite put your finger on why though. You have texted Yongguk a few times and ever called him once. But he is not answering and you are getting more and more antsy by the minute.

Normally you just turtle off to bed and go to sleep, knowing Yongguk will be there when you wake up in the morning. But not today, today you set up a trap. You take the bondage gear out of the treasure chest and put on that piece of lace that according to Yongguk is called a nightgown, but looks more like a dust rag to you. But you know Yongguk loves it, so you wear it for him. You nest yourself on the bed and take out your phone for a spicey selfie to send to Yongguk.

‘Oppa, please come home. I need you so bad~!’

You put your phone away and wait, knowing instinctively that Yongguk won’t take long with coming home. 

About half an hour later you hear the front door slam shut and hurried steps heading for the bedroom. You quickly cover the bondage gear with a pillow and rearrange yourself to look your best.

Yongguk bursts into the bedroom, very much out of breath. “Where is my sleek minx girl?” He pants. You sit up, rearranging your nightgown. “I am here Oppa, waiting impatiently for you to come home.” You cooe innocently. “So you think you can just demand me to come home, babygirl?” Yongguk asks. He is slowly regaining his breath. And his eyes rove over your barely clothed body. “Well, I did just do that, didn’t I Oppa?” You purr. You wander your hand from your throat to your thighs. Yongguk stares at you as if he wants to eat you right up. You extend a hand to him. “Come to me Oppa, I need you.” You murmur. You look at him with half hooded eyes that practically beg him to do you well.

He hesitates not a moment, yanking his sweater and tank top over his head in one go. He unbuckles his belt and pulls down his trousers and socks. Clad in only his boxers, Yongguk comes over to the bed. He sits on the edge of the bed and reels you in, his fingers holding your chin in quite the grip. “You are such a bad girl.” He whispers hoarsely. His deep voice sends shivers down your spine and raises gooseflesh on your arms. Yongguk´s voice has great effect on you. He knows that and he uses it. He peers into your eyes, smirking at how dilated your pupils are. “Such a bad little, needy, horney girl. You want to be fucked, don’t you? Well, you may just have to beg for it babygirl.” He squeezes your chin a little bit tighter. You bite your lip and squirm your legs together. “Oppa, kiss me, please.” You whimper cutely, playing into Yongguk’s kink for you being a good submissive girl. His pupils blow wide.

He yanks you forward, with slight hurry. Your lips mash together with urge on Yongguk’s part. His kisses are hungry and possessive. Desire wakes up inside you and you softly moan. Yongguk pulls you into his lap, his hands clawing at your hip and shoulder. His teeth press into your bottom lip. You moan loudly, allowing Yongguk to slip his tongue into your mouth. This only causes you to moan louder. You meet his tongue with your own and earn a moan from Yongguk in return. A deep rumbling moan that arouses you to no end. Slowly you suck his bottom lip, making him moan again. He bucks his pelvis to make you feel his throbbing erection. He is rock hard and possibly drooling a bit of precum. In response you grow wet. You need him so bad. He grins his erection against your asscheek again, groaning deeply. He breaks the kiss slowly he and looks at you through hooded eyes. “Fuck…” He breathes heavily.

His hands bunch into your nightgown and give a firm yank. You gasp at the sound of fabric tearing and look down, to find your nightgown torn in two, still bunched in Yongguk’s hands. “Did you just?” You ask him. “I did just.” Yongguk rumbles. “But I thought you liked this little thing…” You pout a little. “I did like it, but I’ve seen something I like better, I’ll buy it for you this week.” Yongguk smirks wickedly at you and tears the nightgown off of you completely. His brows draws up. “Nothing underneath, how dare you, I’ll have to punish you.” He says darkly. You smile and climb out of his lap, laying down among the sheets. “Please be patient with me, Oppa, I still need to learn.” You cooe. “Yes babygirl, you do.” Yongguk leans in for another intense kiss.

He nests between your legs, grinding down on you. You moan into the kiss you share and hook one leg around Yongguk’s waist. He grinds into you deeper and groans. You hook a toe into the elastic rim of his boxers and slowly slide your leg down, so his boxers slide down as well. You moan in unison when his cock brushes your folds. “I can feel how wet you are already, such a needy little cunt you have.” Yongguk murmurs softly. “All because of you Oppa.” You say teasingly.

Through some subtle nudging, you manage to get Yongguk on his back. You straddle him, your moist folds on his throbbing cock, so it is not like he is complaining. You keep him occupied with making out and grinding on him. You sneakishly pull out the leather cuffs, grinding a bit harder, so hard that his cock almost slips inside, almost. Yongguk moans loudly and barely registers that you cuff one of his wrists to the bed. He cottons on with the second cuff, though. “What are you doing?” He asks sharply. He is not used to having the roles reversed. “I just cuffed your wrists to the bed, Oppa. You surely notice that now, right?” You move off of him and proceed to tie his ankles to the feet board as well. “It is what you get for coming home so late, Oppa, it gives me opportunity to plan ahead. Trap you.” You wink and lay down beside him. You lay down on your chest and swing your feet in the air, basking the satisfaction of finally having Yongguk in the submissive position.

“Aren’t you going to untie me.” Yongguk sounds a little bit confused. “But Oppa, where would be the fun in that. I planned to do so much with you while you are tied up.” You cooed, turning to him. “So now it is Oppa’s turn to be a good boy.” You lean in to place a soft, gentle kiss on Yongguk’s lips. He craned his neck to keep the contact, but you back out of his reach. Yongguk groans and struggles against the cuffs. You giggle and tsk a little. “Now now, don’t be like this. That is no fun for me.” You cooe, pecking his lips again. “Where is the fun in tying me up.” Yongguk grumbles. “I am having the time of my life, love.” You whisper lewdly. You get up and open the treasure chest. “What are you planning?” Yongguk asks. “Can you just let me do my thing for once, please. I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” You reply. You fish a leather strap from the treasure chest and sit back on the bed.

Yongguk closes his eyes and groans when you place a lewd kiss on the head of his cock. You grin and put the strap around the root of his cock. “You are really planning something big, aren’t you.” Yongguk murmurs. “That is correct, and you had best enjoy it, luf.” You straddle his pelvis and lean in to kiss him deeply. He tries to assert some form of dominance by pressing his tongue into your mouth. You moan loudly for him and start grinding on his cock again. Yongguk struggles against the cuffs, but doesn’t manage to free himself. You know how bad he wants to touch you when you kiss, but is frustrated that he now can’t. You smirk and rub your tongue against his, loving the control you have over your boyfriend. You barely get to be in charge, sexually, and now that you are you will make full use of it.

Making out turns sloppy. You moan in unison and grind against each other. As good as he can Yongguk rubs his cock between your folds, still trying to wriggle out of the restraints. You break the kiss, hovering just above his lips. “Please lay back and enjoy, Oppa. I am going to make you feel good.” You murmur. You lean in and place your lips behind Yongguk’s ear, slowly trailing kisses down his jaw. Yongguk groans softly and tilts his head up to your ministrations. You dare to bite him a little and his moans grow a little bit louder. Your kisses trail from his chin up the other side of his jaw. You suckle on the lobe of his ear and Yongguk loses his breath. You smirk to yourself and let your lips wander down his throat. He moans very loud when you latch your mouth onto his adam’s apple and suck fervently. Yongguk loves it when you pay special attention to his adam’s apple. “Hngh, fuck, babygirl.” He groans darkly.

Your tongue traces the lines of ink on Yongguk’s chest. His breath is heavy and the pleasure is evident on his face, but it is not the rushed pleasure he felt when you sucked his adam’s apple. It is a calmer, smoother pleasure, that untenses his muscles. You take a moment to admire the calm surrender on his face, basking in the silence before the storm. Yongguk opens one eye lazily and looks at you. “Why did you stop?” He asks in his low rumbly voice. “I was just breathing in the moment. I love when you bask in pleasure like you do.” You murmur, leaning up to kiss him sweetly on the mouth. He cranes his neck and initiates another long bout of making out.

Saliva connects your lips, when you break away pantingly. You place your hands over the tattoo’s on Yongguk’s chest and firmly grind down on him. He moans deeply and jerks at his cuffs. You move your hips like you were born to do it, causing Yongguk to moan more. “Ah, Jagiya, let me fuck you.” He murrs hoarsely. “No, not yet.” You grind down again, watching pleasure pull at the muscles in Yongguk’s face. He struggles a little bit, but knows it is futile. “Do I need to beg you?” He pants. “No, you just need to be patient.” You whisper. Yongguk bucks his pelvis upwards to make his cock rub dangerously close to your entrance. You moan loudly, but move down a little, to prevent Yongguk from accidentally slipping in. You keep grinding on him, until he run out of breath and his back arches. “Hng… babygirl… I’m gona..” Yongguk cries out. You move off of him at once.

“W-what..?” Is all Yongguk can utter. “I don’t want you to cum just yet, love.” You purr, running your fingers over his face in the most tender fashion. It causes Yongguk to smile at you, regardless of the fact that you just cut off his climax. “I love you, Oppa.” You cooe softly. “I love you too Babygirl.” Yongguk whispers.

When you judge Yongguk is calmed down enough, you crawl down between his legs. “Get ready Oppa.” You wink, trailing your tongue over the smooth, soft flesh of his thigh. His leg arches as much as he can. “Will you say please for me?” You ask sweetly. Yongguk bites his lip, which is exceeding sexy and traveling into the realm of ‘ugh fucking kill me now’ and he knows it. “Babygirl, you know I want you to suck my cock, so please get to it.” It sounds a little like an order, but he did say please.

You pour your hot breath over Yongguk’s cock, watching it twitch in response. As if it has a little mind of it’s own and it know where it is going. You snigger softly and stick out your tongue out to teasingly lick him. Yongguk groans softly and wriggles his hardest in an attempt to get his cock into your mouth. You giggle softly and envelope his glans with your lips. Yongguk moans loudly, finally having the bliss he’s been craving. You slowly work his glans with your tongue, simultaneously drinking in the deep moans that spend from his lips. You work him deeper into your mouth, moaning around him. The sounds he makes and the sheer intimacy of having him in your mouth, the accumulation of sensory input overwhelm you. It arouses you to no end and you don’t doubt your thighs are slick with your own fluids. Even in shackles, Yongguk know exactly how to play you.

You trace your tongue over a vein just above his balls, making Yongguk thrust up his pelvis. You press his pelvis down with your hands. Normally you don’t mind when Yongguk fucks your throat, but right now he is in the submissive position, so he is not allowed now. It causes him to groan frustratedly. You let him slip from your mouth. “I am in charge today!” You scold playfully. Yongguk only responses with an exasperated groan. You giggle and tongue at his slit, to hear him groan in pleasure, which you like much better. Then you work him back into your throat and start steadily sucking him again. Yongguk moans and groans and struggles and arches his back off the bed. You drive him crazy and push him closer and closer to the edge. You taste his precum on your tongue and moan back at him.

“HNG, Fucking hell..!”

With a wet pop, you let Yongguk’s cock slip from your lips, a little bit of saliva making your lips and his glans shine in the dim light of the bedroom. “You just did it again, is this an orgasm denial kink you got going!” He calls out. “No, don’t worry.” You murmur, crawling up. You stretch yourself a little and then undo the cuffs on his ankles. Then you sit down by his side. You are mildly hesitant to untie him, because you know there will be retribution. You know in your heart of hearts Yongguk will not let you off this easily, even if you ride the shit out of him. He will show you who is boss either way

Still, you slowly unbuckle the straps that lock Yongguk’s wrists into place. First his left, which he places into the small of your back, pressing your body closer to his own. You lean over to undo the other and give Yongguk occasion to lavishly suckle one of your nipples. You bite your lip in order not to moan. His right hand comes free and he is over you in a heartbeat. You are pressed into the sheets, his body pinning you down. With one hand he opens your folds and presses his cock between them, his glans rubbing up against your clit. He grinds down onto you, causing pleasure to shoot up your spine. “Oh yeah, Oppa.” You moan wickedly.

Yongguk backs off. “On your knees, babygirl.” He growls lustily. You comply and scramble onto hands and knees, lowering your torso onto a pillow to dim the impact. Because you know what he is going to do to you. You know the workings of your man’s mind and you love what you know is in store for you.

You gasp loudly when Yongguk’s flat hand comes into contact with your ass, unsoftly. He leaves behind a red handprint which he rubs, before spanking you again. You moan loudly. “You like to be spanked, don’t you baby?” Yongguk smirks, trailing his fingers from your ass to your folds. “Only if you do it.” You murr, wiggling your butt. Yongguk chuckles and slowly tests your wetness with the tip of his thumb. “My god, you are dripping.” He murmurs heatedly. “Should I give it to you?” He asks. You nod, not able to answer without a shaky voice. “Y-yes.. Please. Oppa, please.” You whimper. You can simply hear Yongguk grin and you gasp when he spank you again. Then he presses his thumb deeper inside you, causes a squelching sound. “Ahn, Oppa.” You moan lewdly. “Does that make you feel good, baby?” Yongguk’s breaths poor down your neck. “Y-yes Oppa, so good!” You moan loudly. Yongguk takes a good minute to rub at your g-spot. The squelching sounds and your moans mix and Yongguk groans in response.

He presses his cock between your buttcheeks and grinds down, pressing your butt together a little bit. His groans are deep and dark and make you weak. “Beg.” Yongguk whispers, before biting the shell of your ear. “Ahng, Oppa, p-please. Please fuck me. Oppa, I am so wet, I need your cock inside me. Please give me your hard, throbbing cock.” You lay it on thick, knowing Yongguk likes it that way. He backs up a little bit, giving his cock a soft jerk, before pressing the tip against your entrance. It hits all the nerves that are screaming for attention and you moan loudly. “You moan like a little whore. It is so hot.” Yongguk groans, slowly pressing himself deeper inside you. He slaps your ass again, not as hard as before, but it makes you gasp cutely. Yongguk likes it when you do things cutely. Especially when he fucks you.

He grabs onto your hips, pressing his fingers into your flesh. He pulls you backwards, over his cock, bottom out in one go. “Fuck… fuck yes.” He groans. Finally inside you, after being teased for so long. “Oh yes, so good.” You moan back at him. “Yes, baby, moan like that. I love it when you moan for me like that. Cuz I know I make you feel good.” His tongue traces over the shell of your ear. You whine and he slowly pulls back out, until only the tip of his cock kisses your entrance. “Feeling good babygirl?” He murmurs. “Oh yes, Oppa, so good. Only for you.” You murmur.

Yongguk fucks into you like some sort of animal in rutt. The sounds of your body’s slapping together is almost drowned out by your united moans. You are balancing right on the edge, feeling how Yongguk shoves you closer and close. “AH, OPPA, I am .. gona.. So close.” You poke your butt out a little bit more. Yongguk groans and slaps both of your ass cheeks firmly. It is the last push you need. You plummet into the waves of your orgasm, moaning with every time your inner walls contract. Yongguk moans too, the contractions feeling like heaven around his cock. But he is not close yet.

It takes him another ten minutes of intense fucking until he gets his own share of climax. Simultaneously with your second orgasm. “Together.” He whispers, ramming into your g-spot. You cry out his name and his thrusts become sloppy. With a loud groan he spends his seeds inside you. His movements still and he savors the moment while it lasts. “I love you baby.” He murmurs. “I love you too, Oppa.” You smile softly, lacing your fingers with his.

“Was that worth getting tied up for?” You cooe, while Yongguk slowly retracts his cock from you. You whine at the loss and fall down in the sheets, turning around so you can face him. Yongguk chuckles and retrieves his boxers and your panties from the floor. “Yes it was worth it.” He says, putting on his boxers. You smile up at him and wiggle into your panties. Yongguk lays down beside you and pulls you into his side. He presses a kiss onto your forehead and pulls the sheets over the two of you. “Now sleep, you will need to face my parents without yawning tomorrow.” He murmurs jokingly. “Sleep well, Oppa.” You cooe. “Sleep well Jagiya.” He rumbles in return.


	2. Second Bang Yongguk Smut Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me, obsessed with BYG, nah...

You are waiting at the airport. B.A.P. will very soon be landing in Seoul. You haven’t seen your boyfriend Yongguk in a good three months and you have missed him very much. You wait patiently for him though. Seated and concentrated on your phone, you let minutes become an hour or two.

You put your phone away in time to see six familiar faces heading to the part of the hall you are seated in. You get up and rush over to them. “Jagiya!” Yongguk calls out, abandoning his bags and running to meet you halfway. “Oppa!” You squeal. You jump into his arms and he spins you around. “Hello, beautiful.” Yongguk smiles widely at you. He gently puts you down and leans over to kiss you on the forehead. “I missed you.” He tucks a strand of hair out of your face and you blush a little. Behind Yongguk, Himchan clears his throat. “Don’t hog Y/N-ah, Hyung, we have all missed her.” He grins. Yongguk backs off, albeit reluctantly. This allows Himchan to come forward and calmly hug you. “He can’t stop talking about you, marry his sad ass already.” He sasses. You giggle. “Don’t be so silly Himchan oppa.” You cooe. Himchan ruffles your hair and looks back at the others.   
First Daehyun, then Youngjae come forth to give you a high five. You smile at them sweetly and they smile gently back. Zelo steps forward and leans in so you can motherly kiss his cheek. He then reaches out to ruffle your hair. You whine and try to pry his hand off of your head. “Leave Noona alone you!” Jongup playfully nudges Zelo away. Zelo huffs, but he allows himself to be pushed away. Jongup grins his wide grin at you and wraps an arm around you. “Hey Noona, your radiance was greatly missed the past months.” He says and winks at you. You fluster only lightly and give Jongup a gentle nudge. 

Rather begrudgingly, Yongguk allows Jongup to escort you to the van. He let’s you and Jongup chatter all the way to your apartment.

“Bye Noona, make sure to come hang out at the dorm tomorrow!” Jongup calls out. “I will Jongup-ah!” you wave and watch how the van drives off. Yongguk opens the door of the apartment and gestures for you to go first, like a true gentleman. You smile and walk in. 

As soon as the door is shut, Yongguk’s mood changes drastically. He presses you up against the front door. He rips open your baseball hoodie and attaches his lips to your collarbone, marking you with dark purple hickies. “Ahn, Y-yongguk Oppa.” You breath out, bunching your fist in his hair. “Wrap your legs around my waist.” Yongguk orders. You obliged at once, hooking your legs around his hips. He grinds into you, pressing you firmer into the wooden surface of the door. You cry out for him. “Not so loud, babygirl, we don’t want the neighbors to hear you.” Yongguk groans darkly. You bite your lower lip and try to keep your moans low, while Yongguk grinds into you. Yongguk groans in response and covers your lips with his own, kissing your breath away until you really have to break away for air.  
“Le-let’s take this to the bedroom.” You murmur, leaning your forehead to Yongguk’s shoulder. “Ask nicely, you know how to.” He murmurs hotly. You swallow your pride and give him what he wants. “Please take me to the bedroom daddy. I want you so bad.” You cooe, kissing on his jaw. Yongguk smirks smugly, it is audible. “There is a good girl.” He murrs. He grips you tighter and carries you down the hall into the bedroom.

He lays you down on the bed as if you are made of fine china. It is such a sheer difference to his current mood. But it is so Yongguk. He might be a rough and tumble lover, but he will always be careful with you. But when he hovers over you, you can see his brown eyes are almost black, knowing that his desire for you runs deep and that the time for gentle touches is over. “Better now?” He asks deeply. You nod and travel your hand into his shirt, trailing your nails over his tanned skin. Yongguk groans and grinds his pelvis against your. You moan loudly and try to keep him close by tightening the grip of your legs around his waist. “You are so needy, babygirl.” Yongguk breathes. “Yes daddy, yes I am.” You whimper, feeling him grind into you with more vigor.

“Unbuckle my belt, baby.” Yongguk orders. “Yes daddy.” You whisper, wandering your hands to the front of his jeans and pulling at his belt. It opens rather easily and you pull it out all the way. Then you open Yongguk’s jeans and sneak a hand inside to cup his bulge. Yongguk groans darkly. “Such a naughty girl.” He murrs, leaning in to kiss you heavily upon your lips. You moan and teasingly rub at Yongguk’s clothed crotch. He groans into the kiss and thrusts into your touch. “Hmmm, daddy is so hard.” You whisper wantonly. “All your fault.” There is no true blame in Yongguk’s deep voice, only lust and teasing. “But daddy, I am a good girl, how could I have possibly have made you this hard?” You use exactly the tone of innocence that turns Yongguk on. “Well, for instance, you are touching it now.” Yongguk murmurs against your lips. “Like this?” You cooe, giving him a firm squeeze. “Yes, exactly like that.” Yongguk mutters, before invading your mouth with his tongue.

Yongguk kicks his pants to the floor while you lifts his shirt over his head. You take a moment to marvel at your boyfriend. His skin is a shiny shade of bronze, covered in places with a fine sheen of sweat. His muscles are lean but firm and can be clearly seen moving under his skin. His eyes are half lidden and his lush lips are swollen and a little bit red. Never have you seen a man this sexy. You run a hand through his black hair and reel him in for another string of heated kisses. You moan in unison, aroused by each other’s mouths and tongues.   
While he struggles you out of your skinny jeans and blouse, Yongguk tries to maintain the kisses. He succeeds for the most part, but the kisses turn sloppy. Your teeth and chin clatter together more than once, but it doesn’t matter. Because within five minutes he has you out of your clothes.

“Daddy, you still have your boxers on, please take them off for me.” You cooe softly. Yongguk smirks. “Why don’t you do that for me, kitten.” He purrs. “Yes daddy.” You whisper, inching his boxers down his butt and then his legs. Your hands linger on his ass and back, wandering ghosting fingers over his skin. It raises gooseflesh on his back and arms and he huffs pleasurably. He leans in to kiss you deeply and grind his cock between your folds. You moan and tilt your pelvis, so the chance of him slipping inside you increases.   
“Such a bad girl.” Yongguk murmurs darkly. He nuzzles his nose in the nape of your neck, sucking a hickey onto your skin. His pelvis is still, though, depriving you of the main influx of pleasure. You try to rub your pelvis up against him, but he pins you down too tightly. “Is there something you need babygirl. You know how to ask for it. Do it.” He whispers against the shell of your ear. He bites at your earlobe and smirks when he hears you moan out his name.   
“Please, daddy, please I want to be fucked. Please give me your cock!” You beg wantonly. Yongguk groans in response. “Not enough.” He murmurs hotly. “Ahn… Daddy, daddy please. I need you so bad. Please fuck me, please. Give it to me.” You moan softly in his ear. You can feel him throb against you.   
Yongguk hovers over you, the tip of his cock barely kissing your folds. His lips are wandering over your throat and down to your collarbone. He leaves hickies and bitemarks and draws moans and whimpers from your lips. “Hngh… Ah yes daddy~!” You cry out. Yongguk’s lips wander lower to take one of your nipples in his mouth. He suckles until it hardens in his mouth. Then he switches to the other nipple and bites it and swirls his tongue around it. He drinks in the moans that slips from your lips. It turns him on so much, but he know he has to hold out for a while longer. Even when it is hard.

You cry out for him loudly. His tongue darts over your folds, teasingly slow. You grabs fists full of the sheets and try not to squirm too much. Yongguk grins audibly and gently parts your folds with his tongue. Your breathe in sharply. Yongguk’s hands cling to your thighs to avoid your legs snapping shut on his head if you experience too much pleasure. And then he goes full on. His tongue plunges through your folds and tries to cover as much of your womanhood at once. He swirls his tongue around your clit and delves inside of you. Your moan loud and feel like you are going to lose all control. But Yongguk shows you no mercy. His tongue rubs your insides and his fingers creep up to delve inside as well. “Ah yes, daddy, fuck, I am going to .. ah, gona cum!” You cry out loudly. “Not yet!” Yongguk pulls away from you completely.   
He looks down on you, watching you writhe in pleasure, but unable to chase your high. “Daddy is mean.” You huff. “Daddy does this for your own good, babygirl. You know you should not be too greedy.” Yongguk says strictly. You whine and turn onto your belly, shoving your face into the pillow. “Don’t turn your back on me.” Yongguk says. You huff again and shake your ass in defiance. “Don’t disobey!” He slaps your ass. Not too hard, but hard enough to make you gasp. “Oh please punish me daddy, I have been such a bad girl.” You whisper wantonly. Yongguk spanks you again, leaving behind a red print. You moan louder in response. “Do you like it when I punish you, dirty girl.” Yongguk groans. He is painfully hard and ready to cum. But he takes a deep breath and spanks you again. “Beg for it.” He orders. “Please daddy please let me cum.” You whimper. Yongguk’s hand wanders from your ass to your dripping core. Without warning or further ado, he shoves two fingers inside of you. You moan loudly, pleasure pooling at the bottom of your spine. He thrusts his fingers and rubs against your g-spot. You feel like you are going absolutely crazy. Yongguk leans over you and breathes against the shell of your ear. “Cum for daddy.” He murmurs hotly. Your body reacts instantly. Your muscles tighten and then release. You moan and you writhe through your climax before fully relaxing.

“Turn around.” Yongguk says, gently. You slowly turn around, looking up at him, still a bit dazed from your climax. Yongguk smiles sweetly at you and leans down to kiss you, slow and tender. His fingers wander sweetly over your jaw and you shovel one hand into his soft black hair. With one knee, Yongguk nudges your legs apart. He nests between your thighs and makes you feel his throbbing cock. You whimper softly and wrap one leg around his hip. He murrs softly against your lips, but keeps kissing you. It gives you a while to calm down.  
Yongguk pushes himself up. Your legs flops to the bed. Yongguk brings the head of his cock to your folds, placing it between them, but not thrusting inside of you. With the head of his cock between your folds, he resumes kissing again. You can feel him throb and it is all you can focus on, so the kissing swiftly turns sloppy. Then, with no announcement, you feel Yongguk’s seed spill against your opening, coating the insides of your folds. Yongguk pulls away from your lips. “Now beg like a good girl.” He hisses hoarsely.   
“Fuck, oh please daddy, fuck me so hard that I can’t think, please fuck your cum back into me where it belongs.” You lisp wantonly. It is what you know Yongguk wants. “”Good girl.” He murmurs hotly. And then he falls down on you, shoving his cock all the way home. You moan loudly, raking your nails over his back. You leave red marks on his skin as he slowly pulls out. Almost all the way, only to thrust all the way in again. He repeats the motion, slowly running out of breath. He stills his moves and leans his forehead against your collarbone. “I love you, so much.” He whispers. “I love you too, Oppa.” You cooe softly, running your hand into his hair. Yongguk gently kisses your shoulder and smiles softly to himself.

 

You hold each other closely as Yongguk rides his second orgasm. In each others arms you feel most at home. This moment is cherished, intimate and almost perfect. Yongguk groans softly and tightens his grip on you. He spends his seed inside you and relaxes his hold. You both exhale and start laughing loudly. Just in the spur of the moment.   
“I missed you so much.” Yongguk rolls onto his back, pulling you on top of him. You nuzzle into him. “I missed you too, Oppa.” You whisper softly. You kiss each other soft and slow. “I love you.” You whisper to each other in unison.


	3. Moon Jongup Smut Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uppie is a bias rekker!

Watching Zootopia with B.A.P. does not go as you originally planned. You planned on just having a nice get together with the six of your friends while you were in Seoul. But allas, Yongguk and Himchan left for Yongguk’s apartment not more than 15 minutes in, so six friends were reduced to four. Zelo claimed the couch previously commandeered by the two hyungs real soon after. Daehyun has a chair and Youngjae the fatboy. It leaves you on the other couch with Jongup. First he is seated, but rather soon he is too lazy to keep himself upright and falls with his head in your lap.   
Zelo is engrossed in his phone by the time the film is 30 minutes playing. Youngjae is noisily eating popcorn and Daehyun has to make annoyed comments about it every minute or so. As through some odd miracle, Jongup manages to sleep peacefully. He only seems to stir when you stop playing with his soft pink hair. Then he will whine and pull your hand back to his hair. So you simply continue.

You give up trying to follow the film and concentrate on watching your friends instead. How Youngjae throws popcorn at Daehyun until the older boy goes over to the fatboy and straddles the orange haired singer. The bucket of popcorn falls all over the floor and Youngjae loudly gives his complaints. You roll your eyes at them and look down on Jongup, gently twirling the black stone in Jongup’s ear. Jongup murrs softly and turns around, to nuzzle his nose into your belly. You giggle and twirl his other stud.

Youngjae and Daehyun have turtled off to the bedroom and Zelo went to the nightshop when the film ends. You shake at Jongup’s shoulder. “Jongup-ah, wake up.” You say. Jongup opens his eyes slowly. “But it is not morning yet…” He pouts. “No it is not, but I want to go to my hotel and you should sleep.” You cooe. Jongup sits upright and rubs his eyes. “Don’t go.” He mumbles. “I am going to go, because I don’t feel like getting an ear for of Daehyun and Youngjae. Plus my hotel bed is super comfy!” You reply. “But it is dark out… I’ll walk you there.” Jongup says softly in return. You smile softly and stand up. “Thank you Jongup-ah.” 

Jongup stands and grabs your coat from the rack. He holds it out for you to slip into. You smile at him and accept his help. “I did not know you were such a gentleman, Jongup-ah.” You tease. Jongup flusters a little and rubs his neck. “Let’s just go, you said you were tired.” He avoids your eyes and helps you from the couch. “No, I said you should sleep. I only said I don’t want to hear what Dae and Jae are doing.” You correct him playfully. Jongup rolls his eyes and heads for the door.

 

He holds the door for you to step outside first. You smile happily and thank him. Jongup nods in response and nudges you onto the sidewalk.

You open the door of your hotel room and kick your shoes into a corner. Jongup follows in and toes out of his timberlands, placing them by the door. Because he is a decent boy. You hang your coat on the peg and flop down on the bed. Jongup shoulders out of his hoody, hanging it over a chair and he joins you on the bed. The tanktop he wears is extremely love cut, held together by only a few bare inches on his shoulders and around his waist. It gives a very good view of his broad and well muscled torso. You turn to your side to face him. “Are you going to stay here?” You ask. “Can I?” Jongup asks in return. “I don’t know, can you?” You cooe. It makes Jongup laugh softly.  
Silence envelopes you and you lay and stare at each other while minutes lengthen into an hour. Jongup lifts his hand to tuck a strand of hair out of your face and you meet his hand with your own, covering it and squeezing it. “Noona~!” Jongup cooes. You let go of his hand and smile sweetly at him. Jongup sits upright and pulls his tanktop over his head, flinging it to the chair to join his hoodie. You try not to check out Jongup’s abs, but terribly fail. Jongup smiles and lies down again, on his side so he can look you in the eyes. “Your turn.” He says calmly. You don’t bother asking what he means, you know his mind is working in the strangest loops. So you too take off your shirt, to reveal your calvin klein bra. “Nice.” Jongup grins.  
You fall silent again for a little while. You frown mildly as Jongup unbuckles his belt. “The heck you doin bruh?” You ask. “My pants are getting uncomfortable.” Is the answer. Jongup wriggles out of his jeans and lets it slip from the bed. “Can you take off your socks?” You asks. “Why?” Jongup jerks up one brow. “Because you look ridiculous in only your boxers and socks.” You reply. It makes Jongup snigger, but he obliges anyway. “Better now?” He asks. “Yup.” You nodd. “Your turn again.” He says. “You’re weird Jongup-ah.” You rolls your eyes, but take your jeans and your socks off anyway. “Can you take off your top?” Jongup asks. “Why?” You frown at him, genuinely confused now. “You look ridiculous in a sports top and lacy panties.” Jongup mimics the tone you previously used on him. “Ugh fine.” You groan, taking of your top and reeling a pillow to your chest to hide your breasts. Jongup’s eyes are still focussed on your face. He seems not in the least interested in your curves.

Jongup pulls your body closer to his. He places his forehead against yours and his hand in the small of your back. You shovel your hand into his pink hair and close your eyes. You rub your nose against his and hear him laugh softly. “So cute.” Jongup mumbles under his breath. He pushes your pelvis closer to his own. You can feel he has a half master, but hesitate to remark on it. Instead you simply play with his hair a little. Jongup relaxes against you and his breathing slows down a little.  
You startle when Jongup starts to softly and slowly grind into you. “J-jongup-ah..” You whimper. “Noona.” Jongup whispers softly, his fingers rubbing at the skin of your back. He grinds again, this time making you moan. “Jongup-ah, wha-what are we doing?” You ask softly. “I .. I don’t know.” Jongup replies. But he grinds against you once more. You can feel that he has fully hardened now. You grind back into him, hearing him moan softly.You tighten your hand in his hair and grind into him again. His breath becomes laboured and he closes his eyes again.  
You gasp as he topples you over, hovering over you. His stocky, short body pins you down, his pelvis pressing against yours. You look down to find the head Jongup’s cock peek over the rim of his boxers. It is shiny with precum and slightly red. You can’t help but run your thumb over it. Jongup moans softly and avoids your eyes. His cheeks color red and his hips stutter forward. You moan from the friction, causing Jongup to grin. He leans in to breath harshly into your ear. “Noona, what are we doing.” He groans. “I .. I don’t know.” You fluster darkly. Jongup let’s his hips grind forward again. It earns him a new, sharper moan from your side. You buck your pelvis up against his, making him groan in return. “By all means let’s keep doing it.” Jongup breathes, lustily. “Oh okay.” You say airily.

Jongup keeps grinding down into you. You moan in unison and cling to each other. Neither of you has any idea where this sudden outburst of passion comes from. You are only friends and never experienced any form of sexual tension before. But now that you are engaging with each in this way, it is as if the tension has always been there. So, what else is there to do than to indulge in it.

Jongup’s breathing gets heavier and his pelvis begins to stutter. “Noona I’m .. gon-gona c-cu … ah”. Jongup groans. You topple him over, causing him to fall back into the sheets. You pin him down and pull his boxers down as far as you can, so he won’t soil them. It is only seconds later that Jongup releases. He cries out your name and spends his seed over his own abs. When the waves of his climax subside, his muscles untense and his breathing starts to calm. He closes his eyes and tries to regain himself. “Woah… that was intense, somehow.” He mumbles. “Yes it was.” You cooe. You lean in to lick the semen off of Jongup’s abs, causing him to gasp softly. He rakes a hand through your hair. “Did you cum?” He asks softly. “No.. But that is okay.” You reply.   
“No it is not okay.” Jongup in turn topples you over and yanks down your pants. He hovers over you again, looking you in the eyes. Determination sparks on his face. His fingers creep from your thigh to your folds, teasingly slow. “Jongup-ah~!” You whimper as he touches your folds. Jongup takes a breath, as though he breathes you in. And then he starts to slowly rub you. Between your folds first, to dampen his fingers. Then he moves up to your clit. He rubs in slow circles as to not hurt or overstimulate you.   
Soon you can feel the tension in your muscles ride. You travel your hand up Jongup’s arm, barely feeling his bicep, because you are practically falling off the edge. From which you tumble when Jongup slowly presses his fingers inside of you. “Jo-Jongup-ah!” You cry out, your grip on his bicep tightening. Your walls tighten around his finger and then you fully relax, falling into the sheets.

Jongup lies down beside you. “That was something huh.” He mumbles. “It sure was.” You turn to face him. He smiles at you and places a hand on your hip. Then he leans in and presses a soft kiss to your lips. You kiss him back, pull the sheets over your bodies and nuzzle closer. Jongup holds you gently as the both of you nod off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be Shownu!


	4. Shownu Smut Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends with benefits!

For quite a while now, you have been friends with Monsta X. They have even helped you move into your new apartment in Seoul. Actually, they very just did that. Today.

You close the front door behind you and behold your neatly organized new home. And unorganized the pile or rather frazzled men on your living room carpet. “Hey you guys, I got food!” You call out. Arms and heads rise from the pile and several men voice their agreement. “Is it KFC like we asked?” Wonho is the first one to speak up. “Of course it is, silly boy.” You cooe softly. Wonho pouts. “Don’t call me boy, I am a grown adult!” He huffs. You giggle and walk over to them. “Get up you seven. It is dinner time.” You sit down in your lounge chair and put the buckets of KFC on the coffee table. “Please tell me you ran by Starbucks as well.” Jooheon disentangles himself from his bandmates and sits down the couch. “Of course I did.” You unpack the many plastic bags, spreading out the orders of chicken and coffee. “I still don’t get you can eat KFC while drinking Starbuck.” You pick up your own cup of boba tea and take a sip.  
The other boys get up as well and sit down. “Thanks for dinner Y/N!” They say in unison. “No no, I should thank you guys for helping me move.” You reply. “You know we would do anything for you.” Minhyuk leans over and gently squeezes your knee. You pat his hand and smile softly at him. “Plus, it was not such a big deal.” Shownu says. You look at your best friend, who sits closest to you, on your army print fat boy. He smiles up at you with a wide and happy grin. He’s always there for you when you need him. And you try to do your best to do the same for him.   
The boys attack the chicken with quite some vigor. “Oh come on, don’t pretend you are starving.” You roll your eyes and tear into a chilli wing. “But we are!” IM says. “Yes Noona, you worked us like slaves.” Hyungwon complains. “You are such a drama queen.” Minhyuk teases gently. You giggle around a bite of chicken and reach out for your boba tea. At the same time Shownu grabs his coffee. You exchange a look and you laugh in unison.

After dinner, most of Monsta X leaves, of course after having told you a warm goodbye and a good night. Wonho might have offered to help christen the furniture, as a joke. But that is mostly all. Shownu stays behind to help you clear out the last of the trash and then sits down for a nightcap.

He swirls his whiskey in the small elegant glass. “Famous Grouse, am I right?” He grins gently at you. You nod. “Yep, imported from Scotland, for my very favorite idol of all.” You cooe teasingly. Shownu laughs gently and takes a gentle taste. “As good as always.” He nests himself deeper in the fatboy. You sip your cider and hang back into your chair. “Are you gona be happy here?” Shownu asks. “Of course I will be. I’ll admit it is quite away from home, but I have a nice job and I get to hang out with you a lot more.” You grin widely at Shownu. Shownu sniggers and raises his glass. “Well, to our friendship then!” He calls loudly. “You our friendship.” You agree, clicking your glass to his. The smile Shownu gives you would make any monbebe melt into a puddle. You only reach out to ruffle his hair and hear his chuckle. You look each other in the eye and burst out laughing.

There is a reason you laugh so loudly. You laugh because you know that if the others had seen the way you look into each other’s eyes, they would starting singing about how you and Shownu sit in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. You can both just hear the other boys sing it from the top of their lungs. It is incredibly funny to the both of you, because you have no feelings for each other. So the thought of the two of you being romantically involved is comical to say the least.

“Shall we catch the new Game of Thrones episode?” Shownu asks. “I thought you’d never suggest. Big screen?” You grin at him. “Hell to the yeah.” Shownu gets up, not forgetting the bottle of Grouse. You lead him to your cozy little bedroom and plop down on your bed. Shownu pits down the bottle of whiskey and flops down beside you. Again you laugh together, just from picturing the reaction you would get if Shownu’s members knew he’s in your bed right now.  
Wiping the tears out of the corners of your eyes, you grope under the pillow for the remote. Then you hang over the edge of the bed to fish for your keyboard. You almost fall down and Shownu can only just grab you by your belt to drag you back. “Careful now.” He says with a calm grin. You nest yourself into the pillows and start everything up. Lazily, Shownu wraps an arm around you, pouring himself another glass of whiskey with his free hand. You take another swig of your cider and select the episode you are going to watch. You nest yourself against Shownu’s broad torso and humm along with the familiar intro. Shownu hums along as well, almost out of habit. Because you always do that when you watch Game of Thrones together. Usually to the annoyance of the other viewers. But today it is just the two of you, so no one is annoyed by the humming.

Your reactions to the show is something else that annoys Shownu’s members a lot. Because the two of you are so passionate about this thing. You scream about every other scene and there is even a point that you jump on the bed and start shouting at your tellie. Shownu laughs loudly and pulls you back by your waist. “Calm down you, I am trying to hear what he is saying.” He stuffs you back into the pillows and holds you around the waist. You absent mindedly prod his bicep and focus back to the spectacle at hand. Shownu doesn’t react to your prodding, so you stop it after a little while.

The show ends in a massive cliff hanger and Shownu flips a lot of imaginary tables. He sits up on his knees and looks rather exasperated. “How the… Why the… No! Come back!” He calls out. “Sssh, don’t wake up my neighbours.” You tell him. “But…!” Shownu gestures at the tv, looking rather displeased. “More next week. Come on you big baby.” You say. “You don’t have the right to call me big baby, you are only a few days older than me!” Shownu says. “But you act like a big pouty baby.” You giggle. Shownu makes a face at you and you giggle louder. You fall down in the sheets, holding your belly and laughing ever so loud.

“Now who is waking up the neighbours. Just look at yourself. You are giggling like a little schoolgirl. By all means you should be calling me Oppa.” Shownu says. “I should not.” You sit upright and try to regain your breath. “I am older, even if just by few days!” You prod your finger between the plates of his chest. Shownu looks down on you. And then, rather suddenly, he tackles you. His tall, broad body covers yours, his warmth seeping through your clothes. There is something in the way he looks down on you, but it is gone before you can even consider the oddity of it. You put your hands against his chest and gather your power, shoving him off. You topple him over and sit on his chest, your knees on his biceps.   
You play fight, like you do so often. Shownu is gentle, but insistent, even though he mostly let’s you win, usually. But not today. Today he seems out to win. And because he has the muscle power over you, he has the upper hand. Of course you know some underhanded tricks by now. So Shownu does have to struggle for it a little bit. You are both laughing. How could you not, you both enjoy the play fights. It is such a common thing and the way you bond. Little wonder the others sometimes say you are closer than just friends. Because it does seem like it from time to time.  
Shownu has you pinned again. His pelvis collides with yours. Completely by accident, you are sure. Shownu’s ears color bright red. “Hyu-hyunwoo…” You mumble. You see Shownu’s pupils blow wide. You don’t call him his actual name often, but it seems to have effect when you do. You look up at him, cupping his cheek with your hand. “Hyunwoo, are you alright?” You whisper. “I … I don’t know.” Shownu replies. He looks down on you, his pupils still wide. It makes his eyes seem almost black. You rub your thumb over his cheek.   
Shownu’s eyes find yours. “I don’t know why my body is reacting like this…” He murmurs hoarsely. “Maybe you are just pent up and it is simply the closeness that makes you react. Nothing big.. Right?” You fluster a little at your own choice of words, because Shownu’s isn’t nothing big. And it is rather evident. And throbbing against your thigh. Shownu blushes a bit too. “Y-yeah… That’ll be it.” But he does not move off! He is pressed against you more insistent instead. You bite your lip and notice how Shownu focusses on that right away.   
“OH MY GOD, YOU ARE OGLING ME.” You slap your flat hand against his chest. Then you erupt in a loud bout of giggles. Shownu laughs with you. You laugh until you are both breathless. And when you try to catch your breath, you are still laughing a little. And even though you are still laughing a little, you press your lips together. Just out of the blue, acting on the same impulse. There is desire where there was none before. So suddenly and so overwhelming. But the kiss you share is tender and soft. Softly Shownu’s lips move against yours.

“I .. am.. I’m sorry.” Shownu mumbles. “I know…” You mutter in return. But instead of moving off, Shownu leans in again and kisses you once more. This kiss is deeper than the previous one. Shownu really claims your lips this time around. Soon his tongue comes into play, flicking gently at your lips. You whimper pleasurably. Shownu’s tongue slips into your mouth. You moan a bit louder. It encourages him more than he cares to admit. His tongue explores your mouth in a leisure place. You slowly shove your hand into his hair. You are really getting into this. Shownu is not the only one being aroused right now.

Shownu breaks away again, this time for breath. He is panting quite loudly, but so are you. “We just made out..” You mumble. “Yeah we did…” Shownu nods. “Wana make out some more?” He asks. “I’d like nothing better.” You whisper in reply. Shownu’s eyes wander over your lips. “Your lips are all red and swollen.” He murmurs. “Yeah, means I like what you’re doing.” You say. You give him a gentle shove, but he doesn’t fight it. He allows you to topple him over. You straddle his pelvis and look down on him. “My goodness, you are so hard.” You hiss at him. Shownu can’t help but fluster.

You start grinding down on him. Shownu breathes harshly. “You wonderful, beautiful woman. Why haven’t I seen you in this light before.” He whispers hotly. You bite your bottom lip and continue grinding on him. He raises his hands and you twine your fingers with his. Then you lean in to kiss him deeply. It is a kiss that lasts until your lungs are sore and scream for oxygen. Only then you break away. And then just barely. You stay as close to him as you can, panting loudly. Shownu pants too, maybe even harder than you.  
Shownu untangles his fingers from yours. One of his hands he tangles in your hair. The other slips under your shirt. His gentle fingers tease your skin with ghosting touches. You murr softly and place soft butterfly kisses on his lips. “Are you okay with this?” Shownu asks. “Yes Shownu.. I want this. I want you.” You whisper, placing another peck on his lips. Shownu murrs contently and smiles his wonderful eyesmile at you. He cups your cheek and kisses you, short but possessive. “And I want you, too.” There is a sentimental spark in the brown of his eyes, which is small, because his pupils are still so wide blown.   
“Please, Y/N, know that I didn’t plan this. I have never considered doing this… It was just a spur of the moment thing. I don’t know why I became aroused either. Please don’t think less of me.” Shownu says softly. “Why should I think less of you Hyunwoo.. Now please stop grinding those gears in that brain of your as ravish me, will you!” You poke him in the chest. “Woah there, go easy on me.” Shownu smiles at you again and plays with this rim of your shirt. “Do you want me to take it off?” You cooe. He nods. “Very well, I’ll trade you. Your shirt for mine.” You sit upright and take off your shirt. Shownu takes his off as well, without any further ado. His tanned supple skin shows his muscles. “How did you get so sexy?” You ask. Shownu jerks up his brown and nods to your lacey bra. “Look who is talking.” He replies. You giggle softly and you put your hands on his chest plate. Leaning heavily onto your hands, you grind down into him, in a very wanton way. Shownu groans loudly. “Just kiss me, please.” He breathes. You grin and lean in to kiss his breath away.  
Your fingers tug at Shownu’s belt. “Can I take it off?” You cooe softly. “Naturally you can.” Shownu nods. You grin happily and open Shownu’s belt, pulling it out of his jeans. Then you pop open the button of his trouser and undo his fly. Shownu sighs softly, glad to finally have the pressure removed from his cock. It had felt so trapped in the close confinement of his jeans. Shownu’s hands slide from your hips to the front of your own trousers. “Take them off.” He murmurs. “You sure?” You cooe. Shownu nods. “Well open me up then.” You smirk down on him. Shownu does not hesitate to oblige. He unbuttons and unzips the front of your trousers. You are swift to take them off and discard them. Almost as quick as with Shownu’s own jeans.

His cock is rather clearly outlined in his boxers. “Oh gods I want a piece of that.” You run your finger right over it and drink in the moan that slips from Shownu’s lips. “Who am I to deny you.” Shownu smirks smugly. “Of course you would not deny you, you know what you gain from it.” You unclasp your bra and take it off. Shownu leans back and licks his lips, unabashedly staring at your breasts. “Why are yall guys so interested in two lumps of fat on a girl’s chest?” You ask playfully. “I don’t know, I think it is a biologic thing. I still like them. Especially yours. They are very nice lumps of fat.” Shownu plays along. You giggle and lean in to kiss him, mashing your laughs with his own. And intense sense of happiness washes over you.  
Shownu cups your breasts with his large hands and gently squeezes. You giggle softly, but your giggles turn into moans when Shownu starts to play with your nipples. Your moans are soft and shallow when Shownu rubs your nipples between his thumbs and forefinger. You lean in to kiss Shownu hungrily. He responds with a kiss equally as eager and laces it with possessiveness. So suddenly your passion for each other catches a spark and turns into wild fire.  
Shownu’s mouth moves from your lips to your neck. You shiver and press yourself against him. He wanders his lips upwards until they meet the lobe of your ear. He sucks the soft pliant flesh into his mouth and even uses his teeth a little. You moan rather lustfully and grind your pelvis against his. Shownu moans too and reattached his lips to the skin in the nape of your neck. Your skin bruises beneath his passionate ministrations and you are sure you’ll get comments from Jooheon and Minhyuk. But you don’t push Shownu away. You’ll put up with the comments and teasing of the younger men. You’re not going to forfeit your Shownu fun time because of that. Especially not now you’ve come this far.

One of Shownu’s hands slips into your panties. He eagerly gropes at your buttcheeks while burrying his face between your breasts. You giggle and knot your hands in his bristly, dark hair. He growls lustily and his mouth seeks one of your nipples. You moan while he lavishly sucks. “Ahn, Hy-Hyunwoo.” You gasp when he bites. You can feel his cock twitch against your thigh. Shownu bites again hoping you will repeat his name. “Oh Hyunwoo.” His reaction hasn’t escaped your notice.   
Suddenly you recall a line from the first Studio Gibli film you watched with Jooheon, Wonho, Kihyun and Shownu. ‘There is power in someone’s real name.’ By calling Shownu by his real name you hold power over him.  
You cradle the back of Shownu’s head with one hand and make him look up at you. His lips are red and glistening with saliva, as is your nipple. You have never seen a man in such ultimate state of arousal. “Do you want me that badly Hyunwoo?” You cooe. Shownu nods. “Do you want me too?” He asks huskily. “Yes Hyunwoo, more than anyone I have ever wanted before.” You reply. “More than Kim Mingyu?” He murmurs. You giggle softly, your infatuation with Seventeen’s tall dork is rather well known. “Much more than Kim Mingyu.” You whisper. You lean down to him and kiss his breath away. Shownu holds you tight as he kisses back eagerly. His tongue slips into your mouth and you moan softly. He moans back loudly and gropes at your ass again. You wantonly roll your body against his. The heat of the kiss heightens and you slowly suck at Shownu’s bottom lip.  
“Get out of this damned thing.” Shownu tugs at your panties. “Only if you do too.” You cup his sack through the cloth of his boxers and gently massage his balls. He groans darkly and nods. “Yeah yeah, will do.” He gently nudges you off and takes off his boxers. You take off your panties and wander your eyes to Shownu’s crotch. He is hard and throbbing and you want him so bad. “Fucking hell Shownu, give me that.” You mumble softly. “Come get it.” Shownu smirks. You lick your lips and crawl over to him. He pulls you on top of him and reels you in for a hungry kiss. You moan into his mouth and grind your wet core over the shaft of his cock. Shownu moans airily. “I can hardly wait.” He breathes. “Then let’s not wait. I am wet as fuck anyway.”

Shownu runs his hands down your hips and his breath grows heavy when you grab his shaft. You lift yourself up a little and slowly lower yourself, taking his shaft inside your wet core. Shownu moans loudly and grabs hold of your hips. “Y/N … I never .. I never dared to dream of this being as good as it is.” He groans hoarsely. “Did you dream of me before?” You ask him, your voice a trembling breath at most. “Not necessarily you, but I do dream about having a woman in my bed instead of my bandmates.” Shownu’s cheeks color a little bit. “Well, you might like to know that you are better than any dick I ever imagined having.” You tease a little. To your delight, Shownu still laughs softly at your jokes, his eyes scrunching together.   
He thrusts up into you, groaning loudly. You cry out for him and meet his pelvis with your own. “Oh yeah… Hyunwoo!” You gasp. He fills you completely, making you feel full and beyond satisfied. Shownu travels his hand to your core and starts rubbing your clit with his thumb. You can barely keep yourself from wailing out your pleasure. You attempt to rock your hips to make him stir inside you, but the pleasure he brings you is crippling. You can only sit on his cock and whimper while he pushes you closer and closer to the edge.  
You cry out his name when the waves of your climax wash you away. Your walls clench around Shownu’s cock, slowly unclenching and then clenching up again, repeating this up to nine times. Only when your muscles grow lax, Shownu retract his hand. He places it back on your hip and allows you a little while to calm down from your high. When the strength comes back to your body, he tilts his head a little, as if to ask if you are okay again. You smile and nod. Slowly you slide yourself upwards, all the way until Shownu’s cock is almost slipping out of your moist heat. He whines, trying to pull you back, but you refuse him for a good 20 seconds, before torturously slowly sinking down on him. The groan that slips from his lips is mangled and desperate. After hearing that, you start to ride him in earnest.  
Shownu’s short stubby nails scratch your legs as he feels his climax come over him. His hips buck on own accord and he groans deeply. “Ahn… fucking .. I am going to..” With one last groan he spends his seed deep inside you, before all his muscles grow lax. He pants loudly and pulls you down to him for an immensely deep kiss.

The next day Wonho and Jooheon have comments about the hickies in your neck and all you can do is share a secretive smile with Shownu. He winks and throws an arm around your shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Jung Hoseok


	5. Jung Hoseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween Special

The door smacks shut behind you, making you jump and squeal. Hobie laughs loudly at your reaction, grinning broadly at you. “Did I startle you?” He teasingly cooes at you. You huff and feebly slap his chest. The least thing you want is to actually hurt Your Hope. Hobie reaches into his basket and tosses a handful of candy at your low cut cleavage. A few sweets make it into your shirt. You screech and throw some of your own candy at him. It hits him against his rather exposed chest. His first instinct is to burst into laughter, but he thinks fast and makes a hurt expression instead. “That hurts, you meaniepants. Now kiss to make it better.” Hobie undoes one more button of his dark purple silk shirt.

Before you, you see what everyone is sleeping on. The plates of Hobie’s chest are nigh godly. “Come on, kiss it!” He taunts. You come over only cautiously, as if you expect him to trick you or something. “Come on, not so slow.” Hobie undoes another button, his nipples showing now. You extend a hand and run your thumb over one of the pink little buds. Hobie shivers and you see gooseflesh rise on his skin. “Don’t just stand there, kiss my owies!” He demands. You bite your lip and look up at him. “But Hoseokie, you’ll need to point out where it hurts the most.” You purr. You trail your finger down Hobie’s chest to the next button, which you undo.

“It hurts most here.” Hoseok points at his crotch. “The candy did not even hot your dick, you dick!” You hiss, although it is without malice. “I still want you to kiss it.” Hobie says, with a little bit of a pout. A pout that makes his face more attractive somehow. You are rather tempted to give in. “Not yet, I’d rather play with you for a while first.” You cooe, like a playful predator toying with her prey. Very befitting of your costume as very vampire nurse. “And how do you mean that, my jagi?” Hobie purrs, pulling you closer against his well sculpted body. You giggle softly and unbutton the before-last button of Hobie’s shirt. “I don’t want to rush this, baby, I want to take this slow.” You lisp, pressing your lips against Hobie’s ear.

“Hrrrrm, take it slow huh, where is the fun in that?” Hobie presses a kiss to your temple, slipping a hand into your skirt. You slap it away and tsk. “Not yet.” You hiss at him. “Why not?” Hobie fakes a pout and tries to slip his hand back to where it was fit snuggly against your ass. You wriggle yourself out of his arms, but not before undoing the last button of his shirt. “Can’t you show at least a little bit of patience?” You ask him. Hobie shakes his head. “I have been patient all evening. You’re dressed so sexily. Jagi how can you expect me to just stand by and wait!” The utter insult in Hobie’s voice makes you giggle, especially because he lays it on a bit too thick. “Oh you poor baby, am I taxing your self control, you poor little pup.” You smirk and say your hips as you walk out of the hallway, heading for the bedroom.

Hoseok looks from the doorway to the backdoor and makes a pained face. He wants to follow you as quickly as he can, but he’ll need to lock the door first. He groans and searches the many pockets of his jeans for his key, fishes it out and locks the front door. Then he hangs his keys on the peg and wanders across the living to the bedroom. He opens the door, his eyes wandering to you, laying on the bed. He stands frozen while he watches you wander a finger to you own lips and sensually starts sucking it.   
You know how easy it is to arouse Hoseok. You eye his crotch, giving him your bedroom eyes. Within the blink of an eye he is over to your bedside. He sits down on the edge of the bed, so the mattress dips in a little bit. “Don’t tease me.” He whispers, his voice rather dark all of a sudden. He drags his fake long nails over the skin of your throat, eyeing it with greed in his heart. “I’ll get what is mine, sooner rather than later.” He murrs. You bare your prosthetic fangs at him, hissing like a cat. “Get your greasy paws off me, Lyco!” You fall into your role right away. Hoseok tsks. “That is not how a nurse is supposed to act, hissing and spitting at her patients. I am injured you know.” He fakes a puppy whine. “Don’t be ridiculous, Lyco’s heal fast, you’re fine.” You roll your eyes at him.   
“Ugh, just fucking kiss me already Hobie Oppa!” You whine. Hobie smirks and crawls on top of you. “I thought you wanted to take this slow, Jagiya.” He whispers teasingly. “Oh shut up and kiss me!” You hiss. Hoseok grins and leans in, his breath pouring over your face. You shiver and your eyes flutter close. “You are so cute when you want it.” Hoseok whispers. He closes the distance between your mouth and his. You softly moan and lift one hand to knot into Hobie’s hair. His lips are incredibly soft on your and you melt right into the kiss. You feel heavenly, like every time your boyfriend kisses you.  
“Did you dismiss the idea of taking it slow?” Hobie cooes, his lips ghosting over yours. You gently tug at Hobie’s hair. “Ssssh, less talky, more kissy.” You murmur, pushing his face back to yours. Hobie kisses you again. Slow, soft and sensually his lips work against yours. You moan a low, long moan, full of desire. Hoseok moans back, pressing his lean, well shaped body down into yours. The muscles under his skin are hard and you can feel them move when you wander your free hand under his shirt. You travel yours fingers down Hobie’s spine and he pleasurably sighs against your lips.   
He starts to grind against you. Hoseok is very good at grinding and he knows it. He breaks the kiss and travels his eyes to your lips. It is as if he attempts to see the moans that slip from your lips. They are incredibly arousing to him and he can barely get enough of the sounds you make. He grinds into you more heavily and attaches his lips to your neck. You moan for him, as loud as you dare, because you know the neighbours do not appreciate to hear you cry out Hobie’s name every night. “Oh baby, I like the sounds you make.” Hoseok breathes against your ear. His broken English might seem crappy, but you think it is insanely sexy. “I can make some more.” You purr. Hobie bites your ear and You gasp.

“Tell me you want me.” Hobie purrs. “You, baby, I want you.” You whisper softly at him. “Right now?” Hobie cooes. “Isn’t foreplay a thing anymore?” You huff. Your boyfriend laughs softly. “All you need is ask me, you know.” Hobie cooes softly. You make a face, just to tease him. “Very well, here goes nothing.” You make your voice a little exasperated. “My dear Jung Hoseok, can we please engage in some foreplay before we move on to earth shattering coïtus.” You mutter softly and sensually. Hoseok’s pupils dialate and he smirks. “I would nothing rather, jagiya.” He murmurs.  
Hoseok shrugs out of his shirt and pulls your top upwards, over your braless breasts. “You are such a wicked woman.” Hobie leans in and tugs at one of your nipples with his lips. You moan shallowly and run your fingers down Hobie’s spine. Hobie smirks to himself and starts to slowly suck at your nipple. The other nipple he takes between thumb and forefinger and he slowly rubs it, careful not to poke you with his prosthetic nails. He does poke you with them once or twice, but you barely notice, because you are too pleasured by Hobie’s mouth.  
His lips wander lower over your belly. You arch towards his touch and moan softly. “You taste very good, for a vampire.” Hoseok whispers huskily. “You kiss very well, for a werewolf.” You murr back at him, running your hands through his hair, pressing his face closer into your skin. He playfully bites and growls at you in a playful way. “Want me to go lower?” He cooes teasingly. “Oh nothing rather.” You open your legs a little wider and rock your pelvis upwards in a suggestive manner. “You bad bad girl.” Hobie whispers, dipping his tongue into the crease of your belly button, just to hear you moan sharply. 

 

Hooking his fake nails in the rim of your skirt turns out a bad idea. They break and spring all sort of ways out of the bed. “We’ll find them later, carry on.” You says, grabbing your skirt and yanking it down. Hobie licks his lips and runs his fingers over the damp cloth of your panties.

“So warm and so wet.” He murrs, licking his lips. There is hunger in his eyes and it sets you on fire. There is so much desire for this man in your heart. He is truly the love of your lives.  
He pulls down your panties. You wriggle out of it and Hobie throws it to the floor. “Now I have you right where I want you.” He growls lustily. He places his lips just below your belly button and slowly trails lower. He sucks at the flesh of your thighs and his breath pours over your folds. You moan softly, arching your back to get closer to him. Arching to be touched by that beyond clever tongue of his. Hoseok chuckles darkly. “You have no patience to speak of, do you.” He murmurs softly.  
Your answer turns into moans on your lips. Hoseok has robbed you from the ability to form coherent words by pressing his mouth, fully opened, over your folds. His tongue flicks at your clitoris and you inhale sharply, not wanting to cry out too loud. The neighbours surely will be complaining tomorrow if you are. And that is something you are not looking forward to. So you keep down your moans and grit your teeth. Your hand bunches into Hobie’s hair, pressing his face tighter against your core.   
Hobie’s tongue circles around your clit and slowly lowers to your entrance. You have to bite the pillow in order not to literally scream his name. Hobie is deliberately being cruel and you know it. His tongue lavishly laps at your core and slips into you, to fuck you in a small, moist mimicry of a cock. You arch towards his touch and sigh in utter pleasure. Hobie raises a hand and presses a thumb to your clit. You cry out sharply and right after mentally apologize to the neighbours. A short lives one, however, because soon Hobie switches his fingers and mouth, so his fingers are fucking you and his mouth occupies your clit. Jolts of pleasure shoot like an electric current down your spine.   
Your muscles tense up. You inhale sharply and open your legs a little more to invite Hobie to up the pressure. Because you are balancing right on the edge and you would love for Hoseok to shove you over, into the waves of your climax, that are already try to rush upwards to meet you. Hoseok recognises your body language, knows what you want. So his sucking and fingering gets more intense. The tension in your muscles directs towards Hobie’s touches and then releases with the wash of the waves that roll over you and makes you quiver in pleasure. You whisper his name like it is a chant and grasp at his hair.

Hoseok reaches for the nightstand to grab a condom. He swiftly open the wrapper and applies the piece of latex on his cock. “How do you want me?” He asks you darkly. “Anyway I can get you.” You cooe softly. “Well open those sweet legs a little bit wider then.” Hobie cooes. You oblige and part your thighs as wide as you can. Hobie lifts one of your legs over his shoulder and lines himself up with your core. You bite your lip and look him directly in his eyes. “Do it.” You whisper hotly.  
And he does it. He thrusts himself inside of you, slowly and gradually. You arch your back a little and clench your jaws to keep from moaning lustily. Hobie does moan, his soft shallow moans, that are more air than sound. He bottoms out and stays snugly inside you for a good 30 seconds. You press soft kisses to Hobie’s shoulder and Hobie smiles, you can just hear his lips part for the radiance that is his smile. “I love you, Hoseok.” You mumble softly. “I love you too baby.” Hobie whispers back to you.  
His thrusts are slow and deep. Which he keeps up for quite a while. No matter how high the urge to up to pressure. No matter how your soft whimper urge him on to go faster. No matter how much you knot your hand in his hair or how hot your kisses are. His pace is steady, right up until the moment he feels like he is about to climax. Only then his thrusts grow hard and uncontrolled.   
His hips stutter against yours and he spends himself inside the condom. Then his body grows lax and all his muscles relax. You need to wriggle a little to get your leg off of his shoulder, but after you managed to get it in a natural position, you wrap your arms around him and cuddle him closely. 

Hobie rolls onto his back, pulling you on top of his body. You sit upright and with swift, deft fingers you take off his condom and throw it away. Then you lay down beside him. “We should shower, we still have all our make up on.” You murmur. You get no reply. When you look up, you find Hoseok already asleep.


	6. Choi Youngjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotel rendez vous

You wait by the reception, dressed in your best clothes. “Can I help you with something honey?” The old lady behind the counter asks. “N-no… I am just waiting.” You mumble. It is not a lie, but you feel like a total weirdo anyway. Just waiting there, for someone who should have shown up ten minutes ago.  
“Oi Y/N, over here.” Down the stairs runs Jackson, overly excited to see you. “Oh heya buddy, right on time.” You say sarcastically. “I couldn’t get away. Yugyeom was about to spoil it all. Well, upstairs with you.” Jackson said. He grabs you by the wrist and pulls you up the stairs. To room 127. He knocks three times. The door opens to reveal Yugyeom. “Is he ready?” Jackson asks. Yugyeom giggles and nods. He steps aside and Jackson shoves you into the room. “Have fun!” Yugyeom yells, rushing out and slamming the door behind him. “The fuck…” You mumble. 

The door of the bathroom opens. You startle and look up. Youngjae walks into the room, dresses beyond sharp. It robs you of your breath. “J-jagiya…” Youngjae mumbles, flustering. “H-hello Oppa. Sur-surprise.” You mutter. Youngjae flusters darkly as his eyes travel over your form. “You look so pretty.” He says softly. You blush a little. “You look handsome too.” You take a step forward. He wanders towards you, placing his hands on your hips. “I didn’t know you were coming.” He says softly. “It was a surprise. The boys set it.” You reply softly. “I am happy you are here.” Youngjae rubs his nose against you. You giggle and place a peck against his lips. Youngjae gently kisses you back. “I am happy to see you.” He whispers. “I missed you so, Youngjae Oppa.” You cooe softly. He kisses you again and holds you close. 

“How have you been?” He asks softly. “Very good, you?” You sit on the edge of the bed. The bed is big and soft and made with silken sheets. “Did the guys get you the honeymoon suite or something?” You ask. “Oh no, not at all. Just a luxury hotel, that is all.” Youngjae rubs his neck. You pat on the bed, inviting Youngjae to sit beside you. Youngjae flops down as well and smiles weakly at you. “Are you nervous for tomorrow?” You ask him softly. Youngjae nods. “I think I am, we’ve never played a festival like this before.” Youngjae replies softly. “I am sure you can do it, all of you!” You say softly. You kiss his cheek and he giggles. “Thanks for having so much faith in me… In us.” Youngjae cooes.  
You scoot closer and nuzzle into your boyfriend’s side. He wraps an arm around you and he kisses your hair. “Are we just going to sit here?” You ask him softly. “Do you want that?” He retrots. “No, I want you to kiss my breath away and make me squeal.” You say, dead serious. Youngjae chuckled softly. “Fine!” He says and he pushes you down in the sheets. “Well hello there.” You giggle loudly and smile up at him. He smiles back and leans in, pressing his lips firmly against yours. You kiss him back eagerly, driving your hands into his hair.

A knock comes on the door. Youngjae startles and breaks away from the passionate kiss you share. “What?!?” He shouts at the door. The door opens a little bit and the one who knocked, throws in a box of condoms. “Don’t get her pregnant!” You can hear Yugyeom shout. Jackson and Mark giggle loudly. Youngjae groans and gets up. He trots over to the door. “Go fuck yourselves!” He shouts. “I think that is the plan for Jinyoung and Mark!” Jackson replies. Youngjae rolls his eyes and shuts the door with a slam.   
He locks the door and turns to you. “Where were we?” He asks. “I think we were at the part where you were going to strip tease.” You cooe. He laughs his cheery, innocent laugh. “Nice try, but no.” He shakes his head and smiles sweetly at you. You pout. “Please, I like it when you strip for me.” You murr. Youngjae comes back to the bed. “Not today. I need to keep the suit neat.” He kisses your nose. You giggle and start fiddling with his tie. “You should take it off though, if you don’t want to crumple it.” You cooe gently. “You are a sleek bit of minx, you know that.” Youngjae unbuttons his jacket and his waist coat. You in your turn undo his tie and start with the buttons of his shirt. “I know.” You giggle, stroking his chest. Gooseflesh rises on his skin and his nipple hardens. Youngjae takes your chin between his fingers and pulls you in for another kiss.

You manage to undo all the buttons of his shirt before he breaks the kiss. He stands and carefully hangs his jacket, waistcoat and shirt away. You reach out and pulls at his belt. It opens easily. You then undo his button and fly. His trousers slide down a little, but not too much. Youngjae bends down to undo his shoes, toeing out of them and setting them away. He pulls off his socks and lets his trousers slide down further. He folds them neatly and turns to you. “Happy now?” He asks. “Yeah, this is much better.” You grin. “Now it is your turn. Undress for me.” Youngjae says. “You’ll have to help me, I can’t reach for my zipper.” You get up. You turn your back to him. Youngjae bends down to kiss your shoulder. “Nice dress though, is it new?” He asks softly. You nod gently. Youngjae unzips the zipper on your back, all the way down to your butt. He playfully slaps your ass and he giggles softly. You give a little squeal and look at him over your shoulder. “Getting eager already?” You purr. Youngjae nods and moves the straps of your dress down your shoulders. He leans in and nips at your earlobe. You softly moan.

Your dress falls to the ground, but you pay it no mind. Youngjae is struggling with the clasp of your bra, which earns him all your attention. “Should I do it for you?” You cooe. “No, I will manage.” He says in a hushed tone. “Are you sure.” You put your foot on the edge of the bed and start rolling down your stocking. “No! Keep it on!” Youngjae shouts. In his urge to stop you, he manages to undo the clasp of your bra. You look at each other in shock. “Did you just?” You ask him softly. “I guess….” Youngjae grins widely at you. “But I mean it though, keep on the stockings, they are sexy.” He says. You nod and pull up your stocking again. Youngjae tugs your bra down and discards it on the floor. Next he targets your panties. “Oi, leave it alone.” You warn. Youngjae pout at you. “First you take off your boxers.” You point. “No, first we make out.”

You fall into the sheets, Youngjae on top of you. He kisses you hard enough to slightly bruise your lips. You moan softly and knot your hand in his hair. Youngjae’s own hands cup your face. His tongue wanders over your lips and you open up for him. He moans a bit in return and starts exploring the wet cavern of your mouth. He also starts to slowly grind into you. You moan back at him again and hook a leg around his waist.   
Youngjae detaches his mouth from yours and attacks the skin of your throat. You squeal in delight and press your hand tighter into his hair. He kisses and nips and grinds into you again. His teeth graze at your skin, leaving small marks. He sucks a dark hickey and pulls away to admire the result. “My turn!” You topple him over and licks your lips. You press your lips upon his and immediately suck his bottom lip into your mouth. Youngjae can literally only moan, helplessly and so arousing. He grabs your hips. You grind down on him, drawing another moan from his lips. You feel him grow underneath you. You release Youngjae’s lip and move your lips to the nape of his neck. You suck and leave a hickey like he did with you. He spanks your ass in return. You gasp and bite him again.   
Youngjae sits up and nuzzles his face between your breasts, grinning happily. You stroke his hair and cheeks. “Are you comfortable baby?” You cooe sweetly. He nods and his mouth seeks one of your nipples. You sigh pleasurably when he gently suckles. His hands travel over your back and shoulders, rubbing gently. His teeth work on your nipple with some gentleness to it. You moan softly and hold him tightly, pressing him against your chest. “Oh… Youngjae.” You breathe. He smirks against your flesh and gives you a happy nip. Then he switches nipple, treating it the same as the first. You moan and grow wet. His hand slides down your back and into your panties. Greedily he squeezes your ass.   
He kisses you greedily, his lips are wet and swollen and you moans softly. He slips his fingers over your thigh, to your covered heat. He strokes you and you moan again. “You are so wet, you want me, don’t you.” He murmurs. You feel your cheeks heat up. “Y-yes Oppa, I do.” You murmur softly. Youngjae resumed the kiss and his thumb finds your clit. He slowly rubs you and you muffle your moans with his mouth. He smirks to your lips and tugs down your panties.  
Youngjae presses you down in the sheets and yanks your panties down your legs, throwing it to the floor. He teases your core with a finger. “So wet.” He whispers. His mouth travels down your chest and belly, eager to get closer to your core. You closer your eyes and give him your most wanton moans. Youngjae nips the soft flesh of your thighs. You cry out for him and he is glad to oblige. His tongue travels through yout folds. You moan helplessly and knot your hand in his hair. He tongues at your clit and sucks it eagerly. Your head starts to spin and your heart rate picks up.   
The waves of your climax are about to wash you away while Youngjae fucks you with his tongue. Your fingers and toes curls and you call out his name. He replaces his tongue with his fingers and rubs your walls, aiming to find your gspot. You let go of all inhibitions and accept the flow of your climax. Your walls tighten around his finger. “I’m ready.” You murmur hotly. “Me too.” Youngjae whispers. He pulls his finger from your core, making you whine at the loss. He opens the box of condoms Yugyeom tossed in the room earlier. He rips open the wrapper and wastes no time with applying the condom.

He lines himself up with your core and slowly thrusts himself inside of you. He grunts when he bottoms out and leans in to kiss you. You both lose your breaths in the kiss. You wrap your legs around his waist and shovel your hands through his dark hair. “I love you.” You whisper to his lips. “I love you too.” He murmurs back. His pulls out almost all the way and then falls back down on you, making your squal. It is the pace he keeps, slow, but deep, all the way until he cums.

Youngjae wraps you up in his arms and kisses you softly. “I am so glad you are here, jagiya.” He murmurs. “I am too, Oppa.” You purr.


	7. I am IM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next will be Joshua

You’re out on vacation, with your parents, older brother and younger sister. And you are bored at first. That is until you meet Changkyun. You quickly grow close and a vacation romance blossoms.

There’s been a party on the beach. Both you and Changkyun are rather tipsy. Not quite drunk, but loose enough to become mischievous. Changkyun pulls you closer and kisses you on the lips. You taste beer and tequila on his tongue as it invades your mouth. You raise your hands to knot them into his brown hair. His hands find your hips and he pulls you against him. The kiss last long and you almost forget where you are. Only when a few other partygoers begin to hoot at you, you break away from Changkyun. He smiles at you, widely and mischievously.

Changkyun takes your hand and winks at you. Then he draws you away from the group of drinkers, away from the campfires. You walk along the Beach, hand in hand. You gaze at the stars, not really paying attention to where Changkyun is leading you. You only notice you are on an empty strip of beach when Changkyun nudges you.  
“Baby, we’ll need to climb a little.” Changkyun says. There is a ring of kneehigh rocks before you. You agily clamber over it and Changkyun is swift to follow. You gasp as a beautiful small, private lagoon is revealed to you. “This is beautiful!” You exclaim. “No one to interrupt.” Changkyun pulls you close again. “Now where were we?” He cooes. You chuckle and tread your fingers in his hair. He leans in a resumes the kiss.

Your fingers trails lower, over his bare shoulders and his abs. All Changkyun is wearing are his swim shorts. You are only in your bikini. It makes getting handsy really easy. And such is which you do. Changkyun runs his fingers down your back and into your bikini bottom. He gropes your ass eagerly and you moan against his lips. His tongue slips into your mouth. Your arms run up his arms and knot into his hair. He groans softly when you tug at his hair. You tug again and Changkyun grinds his crotch into yours. You wrap one leg around his waist and he gently supports you with his hands around you ass. 

The kiss breaks when you have to get air. Changkyun grins widely at you. “You want me, don’t you?” He whispers. His accent gives his sexy deep voice an exotic flavour. You lean up to kiss him again. Changkyun moans softly at you. You trail your tongue over his lips. He doesn’t give in right away. So you suck his bottom lip into your mouth. Changkyun groans louder. His hands grope your ass tighter and you feel him throb through the fabric of his shorts. You take it upon yourself to gently nip at his lip. Changkyun admits now and opens his mouth for you. Your tongue’s wrestle and you grind yourself against him. Changkyun grinds back and slaps you on the ass. You breath hitches and you feel desire ooze through your veins. “I want you Changkyun.” You whisper.

Changkyun’s lips find the line of your throat. You feel a shiver travel up your spine. He kisses around until he finds the spot that makes you cry out for him. “Ssh, not so loud, no one should find us.” He whispers. You fluster and bite your lip to keep silent. Changkyun sucks a hicky right over your sensitive spot. You try your very best to keep your moans down, but you end up slipping some out anyway. Changkyun grins against your skin. His lips trail upwards and he bites at your earlobe. You whimper softly for him. Changkyun bites harder and you moan louder for him.   
You press your lips against his jawline. He tightens his grip on you. You wander your mouth over his jaw, nipping and kissing. Changkyun’s breath grows labored. “Do you like that, baby?” You cooe. Changkyun only manages to nod. You press his head closer to yours and nip at his jaw. Changkyun makes some sort of desperate sound that seems to be a mix between a moan and a groan. “Do you want more.” You purr. “Y-yes…” Changkyun whimpers softly.   
Changkyun leans his chin on your shoulder. His fingers travel up your spine and pulls at the strings of your bikini top. Your bikini top falls into the sand and Changkyun’s attention goes to your chest. The way men can be fixated by breasts in something else entirely. Changkyun nudges you to sit down and crouches between your legs. His mouth finds your nipple, first right, then left. He sucks lavishly and you moan for him. His hand gropes the breasts he is not occupying with his mouth. You feel that you are growing wet. “I can smell you.” Changkyun whispers. You shove against his chest, Changkyun topples backwards. “Shut up you.” You huff. “Make me.” Changkyun taunts.  
You crawl over and kiss him wickedly. Changkyun eagerly kisses back. His hands find your breasts again. He gropes eagerly and deepens the kiss. You nudge him into a lying position and straddle his pelvis. You grind down on him. Changkyun gasps and his cock twitches in the tent of his shorts. His hands slide from your breasts to your hips and he grinds up into you. Slick starts to drip down from your core. “You are so wicked.” Changkyun whispers. “You are too.” You whisper back at him. You roll your hips again. Changkyun returns the gesture. “Hmmm, baby, I want it. So bad.” He breathes. “What do you want?” You cooe softly. “You, all I want is you.” Changkyun groans. You roll your hips again and watch desperation awake in his eyes.  
You back off just enough to be able to take off Changkyun’s swimming shorts. His cock springs free. You eye it greedily. It makes Changkyun grin. You lean in to give him a teasing lick. Changkyun sighs softly. You have to him right where you want him. At your mercy. With his cock against you lip and his head in the sand. He breathes loudly and might be on the edge of begging. You slowly work him into your mouth. His moan is indeed desperate. You begin to suck him. Changkyun moans airily. You take him deeper into your mouth and trail your tongue over the veins in his cock. Mangled groans escape his mouth. You continue to suck.  
Changkyun nudges you away. “Please, no more. I don’t want to cum yet.” He whimpers. You let him go and sit upright. “I want to fuck you.” Changkyun says. “Then why don’t you?” You ask him, teasingly. “I just might.” Changkyun grins widely.  
Changkyun topples you over and tears away your bikini bottom. He pulls a condom from the pocket of his swim shorts. “You planned this?” You ask. “Not really. But I thought I’d better be safe than sorry.” Changkyun smiles. He takes the condom out of the wrapper and applied it. He lines himself up and leans in with a deep kiss. You kiss him back deeply. Slowly Changkyun sinks down into you. You gasp and cling to him. He fills you up so incredibly well. “You feel so good.” Changkyun lisps. “You do too.” You whisper. Changkyun renews the kiss.

While you make out, he slowly fucks you. His thrusts are slow but deep. You muffle your moans with his kisses. You wrap a leg around his waist to reel him closer. Changkyun rotates his hips. You gasp as he stimulates your clit. You grope at his ass and he groans loudly. He starts thrusting at a higher speed. Your head starts to spin. You know exactly where this is going.

Waves of the sea as well of your climax wash over you. You moan for Changkyun and clench around him. He reacts by groaning deeply, kissing at your throat. “I love this so much.” He grunts. “I do too.” You whimper. You hold him tight and let you body slowly calm down from your high.   
Changkyun cums only a few moments later. His hips stutter and he spends his seed inside the condom. Then his body grows lacks and you gently play with his hair. “That was great baby.” Changkyun whispers. “Yes it was.” You kiss him deeply.

Sleep is hard that night, because sand always manages to get in every nook and cranny of your body. And yes, you blame Changkyun.


	8. Skydive AU - Moon Jongup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied, Joshua will be after this one

Only Days prior

“Sleep well, my love, I will be back before you know it.” Himchan leans in to kiss you on the forehead. “Who will you take with you?” You ask sweetly. You silently hope he’ll leave one of the younger men home. “Only Yongguk.” Himchan replies., stuff multiple handguns where ever they will go in his outfit. You humm softly, thinking to yourself about how Yongguk is probably Himchan’s lover. It’s not like you can spite him for it. You aren’t all that faithful either. There is no love lost between you and Himchan.

Himchan leaves swiftly, not stalling for heartfelt goodbye’s. He leaves you behind in your own spacious mansion, probably not suspecting of what happens when he is away.

Sleep won’t come to you. You lay draped sensually over your bed, waiting for your own lover. He’s always swift to come when Himchan does not need him.

The door swings open, revealing the blue haired man you have been waiting for. He tsks and wander in on socked feet. The door he slams shut behind himself. “Look at you. You’ve dressed up for me. Weren’t you afraid that your husband will grow a bit suspicious. He’ll kill you when he finds out.” Jongup sits on the edge of the bed. “He’ll kill you too.” You reply. “Himchan isn’t that great a man. Like all men, he bleeds.” Jongup responds dryly. “And you think you don’t?” You ask. “No, I am just the first to pull the trigger.” Jongup smirks a bloodcurdling smirk.   
“So you think you are all of that huh? You are just a trigger happy boy.” You feel the urge to put him in his place. “Unlike you, princess, you are a mobster’s daughter.” Jongup brings his hands to your throat. “I can easily choke the life out of you, my lady.” He sneers, traveling his thumb over your skin, right above your windpipe. You reach under your pillow and pull out a small, loaded gun. “You’d be dead before me.” You hiss. Jongup licks his lips.   
“Fuck you turn me on.” Jongup groans. He slaps the gun from your hand. It falls idly to the floor. The magazine opens and the bullets roll over the floor. Jongup surges forward and kisses you deeply and greedily. You knot your hand, still hurting from his slap, into his blue hair. Jongup’s lips are working against yours, hungry and even a little possessive. He presses against you, his body covering yours. You can feel how his skin is almost feverishly hot. It mostly is, though, so you aren’t very surprised. He licks his tongue into your mouth and you can’t help but moan at him.  
“I need to fuck you.” Jongup whispers into your mouth. “Well, why don’t you?” You purr. “I am still dressed.” Jongup distances himself from you a few millimeters. You grab his blue hair a bit firmer and tug his head into his neck. Jongup moans loudly and smirks like a madman. “Shall I remedy that for you, darling.” You cooed. You still pull at his hair. He moves with your motions so you will not pull out large chunks of his blue locks. You keep pulling until Jongup lays down into your silk sheets. Only then you let go. Jongup is practically panting with arousal. He looks up at you and licks his lips. “Why’d you stop?” He whispers. “You’re fucked in the head.” Is all you reply with, unzipping Jongup’s leather jacket. “I know.” Is his murmured answer.  
Under his jacket, Jongup wears a silk shirt, black as pitch. He’s worn black every time you’ve seen him. His clothes are black, his shoes, his eyes, his mood and his tattoo’s. He’s covered in ink, but not one of them has color. The only color in this man is the mild tan of his skin and the blue of his hair. You unpop the buttons of his shirt, one by one, as slow as you can. Jongup sighs softly. “Hurry up will you, I am already going flacid.” His tone is as bitchy as he can. You undo the last of the buttons of his shirt, ignoring his comments.   
The silk cloth slides down Jongup’s abs like it is liquid. It reveals more tattoo’s, on his chest and abs and abdomen. You lean in and nip at one of Jongup’s small pink nipples. Not playfully or affectionately, no you bite him to hurt him. Jongup moans wickedly, knotting a hand in your hair. “Does the kitten want to play?” He purrs huskily. “That is in the end what you came for, am I right?” You cooe, before putting your teeth to his other nipple. Jongup moans lustily. “Of course that is what I came for. I come for nothing else.” He murmurs. He knots his hand in your hair and lifts your head up.   
He smashes his lips into yours. You moan loudly for him, just the way he likes it. Eagerly, his free hand slaps at your ass, making you moan even louder. “Fucking hell baby, keep it down, we don’t want the serving wench to find us out.” He teases, his voice husky with lust. You bite at his lip, making him groan. He slaps your ass again. You squeal, letting his lip go. He topples you over, smirking down on you. “I’ll give you reason to squeal.” He murrs darkly.

“Did Himchan gift you with this?” Jongup gestures to your nightgown. It is see through and lacey. “No.” You reply. “Then who gave it to you?” Jongup asks. “Daehyunnie did.” You don’t feel like this is an issue. Jongup’s face hardens. “Are you fucking him?” He asks. “The fuck is it to you?” You ask. Jongup crinkles his nose. But he does not answer you. “Nothing…” He grunts. You know it is a lie. You can just hear it in his voice. But you let it go. You are not incredibly worried about it.

Jongup lets it go as well, the dark lines leave his face. He presses you into the sheets and kisses your breath away. You suck his lip into your mouth to invigorate his passion again. Jongup grinds down into you, the fabric of his jeans cafting at your skin uncomfortably. But you still hook your legs around his waist, attempting to reel him in further. You knot one hand in your hair and the other you slide down Jongup’s abs to undo the button and fly of his trousers.  
He’s hard when your fingers meet his crotch. You open his jeans and rub him through the cloth of his boxers. Jongup moans loudly. “You moan like a whore.” You say, in a tone that suggests you are reprimanding him. “Because I know you like it.” Jongup murmurs softly. You give him a teasing squeeze. “Damn woman, get me out of these pants.” He growls. “How about you do it yourself?” You prod one finger against his glans. “You are not going to be fair tonight are you?” He groans. “Why should I be, Jongup. What we have is not fair in the first place.” Is your reply.  
He rolls his eyes, grabs your nightgown and gives a firm yank. The fabric tears and fall to the sheets. “What the! Jongup, how do I explain this to Himchan!” You screech. “Tell him Daehyun did it.” Jongup’s grin is beyond sly. You slap him in the face with a flat hand. It leaves behind a red print. Jongup cackles and puts one hand around your throat. “Oh baby, the things I am going to do to you.” He groans. You can feel him throb again. “Then do them, Jonguppie. You are all talk.” You whisper. He presses you down, grinding into you again. “No, first you are gona suck it.” He murrs huskily. “Make me.” You hiss. “I will baby.” Jongup smirks.  
And he does make you. He rids himself off his pants and boxers and kneels upon the mattress. He knots his hand into your hair and presses your head down. “Be a good girl.” He murrs. You stick out your tongue and give him a teasing, modest lick. Jongup nudges your head lower. “Go on, open that pretty mouth of yours.” He says. You are slow to oblige. You don’t want him to start feeling more than he is worth. Jongup ungently pulls at your hair. “Just do it, you little whore.” He hisses. You open your mouth at long last and allow his to thrust in. He groans. “Fuck, your mouth is the best.” He breathes, his hips slowly moving to thrust his cock in and out. You moan softly and diligently suck.  
Jongup pulls out. “That’s enough, now open those sinful legs.” Jongup throws you into the sheets. You keep your legs together, smiling up at him. The moment you’ll make it easy on him is the moment he will leave. Jongup prefers to fight for his prize. So you give him that fight. “Tsk tsk, I said open your legs.” Jongup squeezes his hand between your legs and starts to nudge them apart. “Be a good girl for me.” He murrs insistently. “You know I would never.” You cup his cheek and pull him in for a kiss. Eagerly he kisses you back. His hand keeps pulling your legs apart. Once they are opened wide enough, he falls down on you. It takes a few experimental thrusts for him to breach your core, but he slips in with ease. It is not like this is the first time he fucks you.

He falls down upon you time and time again. His thrusts are as ruthless as his heart and all you can do is moan at him. He groans back, sweat trickling down the stands of his blue hair.

~~~

Hours After

You look up from your book when you hear the living door slam shut. Jongup stands before you. “What are you doing here?” You ask. “He’s dead, they are all dead.” Jongup says. You raise a brow, noticing he is wearing a bulletproof vest. “How?” You ask. “A shoot out with those money launders.” Jongup wanders into the living. “And how are you still alive?” You ask sharply. “I was informed.” Jongup smirks. “Why did you do this?” You put your book away. “They needed to die. They were in my way. I don’t need money, or power. I just want to do my thing.” Jongup sits beside you on the couch.  
Jongup rests a hand on your belly. “Himchan said he was to be a father.” He said. You nod. “He lied.” Jongup replies. “How do you know?” You ask him. “Are going to keep asking questions. Heebus woman. I know because you are barely having sex with Himchan and I know for a fact you are making him wear a condom.” He gets up again. “Maybe it is Daehyun’s.” You stand too. Jongup slaps you in the face. “He’s dead. I killed him. You are mine and the child is too!” He screams. Then he storms out of the living.

~~~

Months later

You gaze out of the window. Your belly is full to bursting, but you are a widow. Not only to your husband, but also to the man you truly loved. Jongup lured them both to their death. And of him there is no trace. You are not sure if you should grief for that too. Jongup was nothing but trouble after all.


	9. Joshua My Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox Tails are involved

He seems such a good boy. Joshua Hong is an angel, a gentleman, a fine upstanding Christian. But you know it is not true. You know Joshua’s true colors. His greed and sensual ways. You know your boyfriends true face. The Joshua he is behind closed doors.

He’s been egging you on the whole damn day. It is beyond frustrating to see snapchat after snapchat of Joshua’s more than seductive face. Someone, you suspect Mingyu, provided him with a collar. Joshua poses get more and more provocative and he’s even suggested you should tie him up. ‘I’ll be a good boy. I’ll even beg’ He says, his texts accompanying a photo of his innocent, ahem ahem, bedroom eyes, while he bites his collar. You feel like throwing your cellphone through your computer and rush home, where you know he is waiting for you. But you don’t and wait for the work day to end.

You hurry home, as quick as you can. You rush to your apartment and ram the key in the lock as if they have to procreate. Your phone buzzes with a text. You open your whatsapp conversation with Joshua. It is a soundbit. You open it and pray it is nothing to bad. Joshua’s wailing moan sounds through the hallways and you pray that no one else heard it. You turn the key of the lock. Your phone buzzes again. You find Joshua has sound you another soundbit. “Is that you mistress?” He breath in his sultry English. You curse him in your mind. You unlock the door and open it. You kick your shoes under the coatrack, close the door behind you and hang away your coat. You and enter the kitchen and find a trail of clothes strewn through your apartment. You groan, this is going to be a challenge for sure. “Well, bring it on, Hong.” You whisper. You head through the living and to the bedroom.

You find Joshua on your bed. He is naked as upon the day he was born and gracefully draped across the sheets. He turns his head to look at you. “Mistress is home.” He cooes. You sigh and slips into your mistress persona. You’ll have to come into the zone a bit before you can truly give Joshua what he want. “You have been waiting for me, I see. And impatiently so. You will be punished.” You murmur. “Now where is that collar of yours.” You shrug out of your jacket and hang it away. Joshua reaches to the nightstand and grabs his collar. “This collar?” He asks innocently. “That collar indeed, babyboy.” You sit on the edge of the bed and take the collar from his hands. “Hands away.” You order. Joshua puts his hands down on the sheets. You put the collar on him.   
You cup his cheek with the tips of your fingers. “You’ll be a good boy for me, won’t you baby.” You cooe. “Yes, I will be.” Joshua breathes. He licks his lips with the tip of a clever pink tongue and gives you bedroom eyes. You feel that you are getting excited. Like always when Joshua does his best to reel you in. “You’re horney, aren’t you?” You stand up and walk over to your chest of toys. Joshua cranes his neck to see what you are getting. You take out the leash to go with the collar. You turn to the bed. “Sit prettily.” You say. Joshua obeys at once, sitting with his head canted back a little bit, so the collar is sort of exposed. You came back to him and clip the leash on the collar. “Good boy.” You cooe, sitting on the edge of the bed. You draw Joshua closer by the leash. “Come give mommy a kiss.” You purr. “It would be my pleasure.” Joshua whispers. He closes the distance between the two of you and kisses you sweetly. Gently and tender at first, but soon he presses on. His tongue plays on your lips. You open up for him. He moans softly to you, like a good boy. You like it when he moans for you, so he never holds back.

“Oh Joshua, you are such a good little pup.” You purr, dragging your lips down his throat. He whimpers loudly as you suck his adam’s apple. “Oh yes, please.” He moans for you. “Hmmm, all those lovely sounds you make for me. They are so good.” You whisper, biting his flawless skin softly. Joshua fists a hand into your hair and pulls softly. You yank his leash. Joshua moans again. He loves getting punished even more than being praised. “No, Joshua, none of that.” You say. “But I want more.” Joshua breathes. “Only if you are a good boy.” You caution him. Joshua falls into the sheets, looking at you with big innocent eyes. “I don’t want to displease you. I would never do that, mommy.” He whispers innocently. “Awe sweety, you could never truly displease mommy.” You purr at him. You lean down to kiss him. Joshua wraps his arms around you.

You lay down on top of him, the leash still in your hands. You continue kissing him, deeply and greedily. You always get greedy when it comes to Joshua. Especially when he hands you all control, which he is rather wont to do. He finds it so easy to do with you. 

“Shall I grab your tail, baby?” You cooe. Joshua’s eyes seem to light up. He loves this part. “Yes. Oh yes please mistress.” He begs like a good boy. You smile and get up from the bed. You open your chest of wonders again and take out the lube and Joshua’s foxtail. Joshua cranes his neck to be able to see what you are doing. You close the chest and go back to him. “I got your tail baby, you know what to do.” You cooe. Joshua gets to his hands and knees. “Hmm such a good boy.” You purr. You spread lube of the insertion end of the tail. “Here it comes baby.” You place the tail against Joshua’s rear. Joshua’s pelvis stutters a little bit. You slowly push the tail in. Joshua squeals in pleasure. His spine and pelvis are tensing and bucking. “That good baby?” You ask slyly. “Always, it is always good.” Joshua pants. “Glad to hear.” You kiss his shoulder.   
Joshua rolls onto his back. You rarely see him as wanton as when you use his tail. And his tail is a rare treat indeed. “Oh Joshua, you so cute like this.” You straddle his pelvis. He dares to rock his hips against yours. You yank at his leash. “Be patient, baby.” You say. Joshua whines. “But I want you, so bad.” He breathes heavily. His hands claw at the cloth of your jeans. “I know you do, I feel that in you, but be patient love. Things are always better after some good anticipation. Delayed gratification is always the best.” You take his hands and place them on your hips. Your pull your shirt up over his head. Joshua smiles when he sees your lacey bra. “You are so beautiful.” He whispers. “Thank you sweety.” You bend down to kiss him. He kisses you back eagerly and his hands find your lace clad breasts. “You are so greedy baby.” You giggle, but you don’t tell him off. Joshua gently squeezes your breasts. His hands travel to the back of your bra and unhooks the clasps. You give a yank on the leash, but do nothing further to scold him. Instead you bite at the unscaved skin of his throat. Joshua moans loudly and wantonly. “Ah, harder.” He whines. Your gladly oblige, biting hard enough to leave angry red tooth marks. Joshua whines. You know he is close to begging for more. But you want to postphone that for a little bit.

His mouth finds your nipples. You moan softly and can’t help but let Joshua do as he pleases. He is greedy, wanting to touch and taste every part of you, now that you have him going. You can’t find it in you to hold him back. Because he makes you feel so good. And he knows he does. His hands gently slide down your back. Fingers slip inside your pants. His time you yanks his leash. Joshua moans at the pressure. “Don’t go too fast.” You caution him. “I’m .. I’m sorry mistress.” Joshua whispers. “Move slowly.” You murmur. Joshua attaches his mouth to your nipple again, sucking slowly. You run a hand through his peachy pink hair. Even though you don’t engage in the most romantic version of your love, the magic is still there. You feel it and Joshua feels it too.  
After a while you allow Joshua to slip his hands into your jeans. Not yet into your panties, just your jeans. Of course that is far from enough for Joshua, but he obeys. Because he know you will reward him if he is a good boy. Joshua loves to be rewarded. Especially by you. “You’re such a good boy for mommy, ‘shua.” You cooe. Joshua gently bites at your nipple. You rolls off of him, laying down and pulling him over you. Joshua moves in to kiss you, soft and tenderly. You deepen the kiss, making it possesive on your side. Joshua moans into your mouth. His fingers slip into your panties. “Oh, it is a set.” Joshua whispers to you. You humm again nodd. “Did you expect anything less?” You whisper. “Not from you.” Joshua whispers back. His fingers gently stroke the flesh of your ass. You wander your lips down his chin, to his throat, to suck a dark blue hicky on his adam’s apple. Joshua moans loudly and claws at your ass. His cock throbs against your clad folds.   
You take off your jeans, but leave the panties. Joshua slides down, kisses trailing down your belly. You lean back into the pillows and let him do as he pleases. Even when he drags your panties down with his teeth. “May I, my love.” Joshua whispers. “Oh please do.” You whimper. Joshua doesn’t waste a single second. His tongue parts your folds and he goes to bloody time. You moan, knotting your free hand into his hair while yanking his leash with the other. Joshua moans against your folds and licks you more intensely. His tongue circles your clit and digs is inside of you. You moan loudly and tug his hair and the leash. The magic queues Joshua needs. His blood is boiling. “Fuck I need it so bad.” He whimpers. “Not yet. Make me cum first.” You order. “Y-yes mistress.” Joshua sucks your clit into his mouth. You squeal loudly. “Oh yes Joshua, you are so good to me.” You breath heavily, feeling like you will soon indeed cum.  
Joshua laps up your fluids as you experience your high and plummet into the waves of your orgasm. You tighten your hand in his hair and tug at his collar. “Please baby, let me fuck you.” Joshua crawls up at you and places kisses behind your ears. His cock rubs against your folds. “Please let me do it, please.” Joshua lisps.   
You feel so close to giving in, but you want to drag this out longer. You want so badly to draw it out longer, but Joshua’s kisses become insistent and so do his pleas. “Please baby, let me fuck you. I want you so bad. Please, I need to be inside you.” He lips. His lips is the hottest thing about this. You love that lisp. You give in. “Take me Jisoo-ah, take me.” You mutter to him. You take his cock and line him up. Without any further ado, Joshua slowly thrusts himself inside of you. You moan in unison. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” Joshua chants. “I love you too.” You reel him in for a kiss.  
It lasts very long, fifteen minutes of perfect bliss with Joshua in your arms. You climax again, drawing Joshua down with you into the etheral waves of pleasure. Joshua moans like a spoiled angel. It is all you will ever dream of.

You put down the leash and the tail back in the chest and crawl under the blanket. He wraps his arms around you and kissed your forehead. “Thank you baby.” He whispers. “Anything for you, my angel.” You cooe. You kiss him and you fall asleep in his arms.


	10. Kim Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could Stay

The doorbell of your apartment rings. You wonder who that could be, this late in the evening. You get up from the couch and walk into the hall. You peer through the peephole to discover your boyfriend in front of your door. “Jagiya! I know you are there! Open the door!” Taehyung whines. You giggle to yourself and have half a mind to let your divo wait a little. But you don’t have the heart to do it. So you open the door. “Taehyung Oppa, what are you doing here so late?” You ask. Taehyung crosses the doorstep, closing the door and crowding you back into the hall. “I want you. I need you so much.” Taehyung rasps. He backs you into the living. “Y/N-ah, take off your clothes.” He says. “Now now, Oppa why such a hurry.” You cooe. Taehyung grabs your hand and places it over his crotch. He is hard as a rock.

He backs you into the bedroom. “Jagiya, please undress.” He whines softly. “You should kiss me first.” You cooe gently. Taehyung presses you against the wall and kisses your lips tenderly. You moan a little and kiss back gingerly. Taehyung deepens the kiss, pressing into you slowly. You let him cover your body with his own and you back back him off to the bed. The kiss lasts and Taehyung turns you around and grabs you by the hips. You fall down on the bed, bringing Taehyung down with you. Taehyung moans softly at you.

His tongue plays over your lips and you moan for him. Is tongue enters your mouth and you moan louder. Taehyung nudges your legs apart. You open them for him and he nests himself between your legs. His tongue searches your mouth, causing you to cling to him. He moans into your mouth and begins to grind down into you. You gasp, feeling his erection through your pj bottoms. “Omo Oppa, I can feel you throb.” You whimper to him. “It is because I need you so much!” Taehyung hisses at you. You fluster a bit at his words and his intensity. “How did you get to this point on your own?” You whisper. “I … I overheard Namjoon-hyung and Seokjin-hyung go at it and I started thinking of you. I imagined making love to you and I knew I had to have you.” Taehyung whispers hotly.  
Taehyung’s mouth wander to your earlobe, trailing the path of your jawline. You whimper and knot your fingers in his copper dyed hair. “Hmmm, Jagiya, you taste so good.” Taehyung murmurs slowly. His lips drag down to your neck. He sucks at your skin, creating deep purple bruises on your skin. “Fuck, I want you so bad.” His voice is becoming hoarse with lust. “Please take it slow, Oppa.” You whimper. “I don’t think I can.” Taehyung replies heatedly.   
His hands tug at the lower rim of your shirt. You can feel his urgency boiling just under his skin. “But it will be over quickly.” You try to protest. Taehyung nips at your collarbone and you moan in return. “I don’t care. Let me take quick and rough. I have an early schedule tomorrow anyway.” He rasped in response. You fluster brightly at the words. “Oppa, you are crazy.” You whimper. “Crazy about you.” Taehyung hissed. He pulls your shirt up over your head.   
You can see the greed flash in his eyes as he glances at your bra. “Hey, keep your head in the game, don’t stare.” You give him a playful slap on his head. Taehyung huffs and attacks your neck with his teeth and lips again. You moan loudly and tangle your hands in his hair again. Taehyung murrs back at you, deep and dark.

He spends a good two minutes fiddling with the clasp of your bra. “Need any help?” You ask softly. “No.” Taehyung huffs. An instant later he manages to undo the clasp. He draws your bra away from your chest and tosses it to the side. His mouth attaches to your nipple at once. You cry out his name and clutch his head to your chest. He sucks at your nipple greedily, swirling his tongue around it and nipping at it with his teeth. After a long while, Taehyung switches nipple and moans together with you. He derives a lot of pleasure from sucking at your nipples.   
His hands wander to the rim of your pants. He struggles to open them, but manages to do so anyway. He shoves your trousers down and tugs at your panties. “Off.” He hisses against the flesh of your chest. “Not so fast.” You whine. “No, I want it, now.” Taehyung says, his voice deep and husky. His lips come up to kiss you, silencing your moans while he rubs you through the fabric of your panties. You shiver at the touches and hitch one of your legs around his hip.  
He starts grinding down into you again. You whimper and cling to him. You can feel your blood starting to rush and become warmer. You’re becoming aroused. “Hngh, Taehyungie Oppa!” He moan loudly. “Do you want?” Taehyung breathes heavily. He tugs down your panties. His fingers find the sensitive nub between your folds. You moan loudly. “Sssh, Jagiya, you don’t want to wake up the neighbours.” Taehyung purrs. “You started this, remember.” You say softly. “I know and I will finish it too.” Taehyung kisses you slowly. Your tongue’s dance and Taehyun rubs your more intensely. You can feel that you are growing wet.  
Taehyung feelings it too, dipping his finger lower, to your core. Your breath hitches and a shock of pleasure jolts up your spine. “F-fuck.” You gasp. Taehyung looks at you intently, licking his lips. “I am going to taste you. You’ll see stars, Jagiya.” He murmurs hotly. You fluster, knowing what he is planning. He slides down, until he is knelt between your legs. He leans in and places butterfly kisses on the soft flesh of your thighs. You moan softly. “Oh hmm, Oppa.” You moan softly. Taehyung smirks and travels his mouth upwards. You squeal as he swirls his tongue around your clitoris. “Y-yes!” You cry out. He latches on and sucks fervently. Sometimes he flicks his tongue. You feel like you go absolutely crazy. “O-Oppa! Yeah oh hmm, so good.” You writhe under his ministrations. His tongue travels lower, licking at your core. You lose your breath and feel your climax build. “More, Oppa, please.” you mewl. Taehyung is swift to oblige. He shoves two fingers into your hot core. You are nudged towards the edge. “Almost there.” You whine.Taehyung slowly thrusts his fingers, prodding against your g-spot. You moan loudly. Slowly you crumble and you fall into the waves of your climax. “Oh yes, yes Oppa, yes!” You cry out for him. Taehyung lifts himself up to look at your face while you cum.

“Take off your clothes too, Oppa?” You ask softly. “No time for that.” Taehyung takes a condom out of his pocket and opens the wrapper. He opens his jeans and dig his cock from his boxers. He applies the condom and gives his cock a light tug. “I am going to fuck you, hard.” He says. You fluster from his direct words. You open your legs a bit wider.   
Taehyung lines himself up and seems to have a hard time controlling himself. “Are you okay, Oppa?” You ask softly. Taehyung can only nod in reply. He pushes in the head of his cock, moaning loudly. You love it when Taehyung moans loudly. “Oh Oppa, so sexy.” Your praise softly. Taehyung flusters, but you feel him give you another inch and another. “Oh Oppa, yes!” You cry out. He bites at your collarbone, marking you more. He pushes in the rest of the way, bottoming out. Your walls twitch around him and he groans loudly.   
“It is so good inside you, Jagiya. You are so warm and wet.” Taehyung whispers. You rake a hand through his hair and try get closer to him. “I love to be inside you, it feels so perfect. We are one jagiya.” Taehyung continues running his mouth. “Just give it to me, Oppa.” You whine. Taehyung bites at your neck and then pulls out, almost all the way. You whimper at the loss. He falls down into you. His thrusts are rough and haphazardly. You moan loudly with every thrust. Taehyung moans back at you, in his usual deep tone. It causes gooseflesh to run up your arms and spine.  
The denim of his jeans starts to chafe at your skin. It hurts just enough to give you that fringe of pain around your pleasure and you tumble over the edge again. Taehyung swears loudly when he feels you tighten around his cock. He twitches inside you and his thrusting becomes spastic. He is close, you know it. You can hear it in the way his moans begin to sound more airy. “C-cu-cumming.” Taehyung stutters. “Cum for me Oppa.” You whisper softly. Taehyung groans, in the back of his throat and tries to thrust as hard as he still can. You feel his cock pulse inside you. He spends his seed in the condom and moans loud enough to wake the neighbours five apartments over.

Taehyung pulls out, tugging off the condom and tossing it in the bin. He tucks himself back into his boxers and buttons up his trousers. “Goodnight, Jagiya.” He kisses you on the forehead. “I wish you could stay.” You whisper. “Yeah, me too.” Taehyung replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Jackson Wang!


	11. Don't Talk, Just Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went wild on Shownu, I promise Jackson will come next

Monsta X has come to Berlin. And so have you. Because you are determined to see them life. You even slagged your ass off at your weekend job and got hi-touch tickets. So this will definately be lit. It is an midday concert, so the sun will shine brightly on monbaby’s. The hi-touch will be in the evening, after the boys have refreshed themselves. You’re alone, but you don’t mind.

Before the concert, you connect with your fellow monbebe’s. It is easy to talk to strangers, as long as you talk about Monsta X. Together you stream into the area where they are preforming. You dance and try to sing along as good as you can. And of course and your fellow Monbebe’s fangirl your cute asses off.

But then it is time for the hi-touch event. You are a little nervous and rather tardy. You are all the way at the end of the line. Not that this is a big problem. You take your book from your bag and read about ‘Ser Duncan the Tall’ while you wait for your turn. It takes about an hour for you to be next and thusly last to kneel before the long table.   
You’re given a pillow, so your knees don’t get dirty. Your body makes all sort of popping sounds as you kneel in front of Changkyun. “I feel like such an old woman.” You whine softly, mostly to yourself. “Does it hurt?” Changkyun asks shyly. “No,no, I’ll be fine.” You wave his worries away. Changkyun gives you a calm smile. “Well, as long as you are okay, ahjuma.” He teasingly sticks out the tip of his tongue. “That would be Noona to you.” You playfully chide. Changkyun and you laugh simultaneously. He holds out his hands so you can twine your fingers with his. You accept and smile up at him. “Did you like our concert?” Changkyun asks. His english is good but still a bit accented. “I loved it.” You say, almost breathlessly. Your heart is still hammering in your chest.  
The girl next to you moves on from Jooheon to Hyungwon. You let go of Changkyun’s hands and move on to Jooheon. “Hello Noona.” He says happily. “Heya Honeybee.” You cooe in return. Jooheon smiles happily. You swoon at the sight of his dimples. “Look how cute you are.” You giggle. Jooheon giggles back and makes a cute baby sound. “Could I … Could I touch your dimples?” You ask shyly. Jooheon nods and leans closer. You gently poke his dimples. “You are such an angel.” You murmur. Jooheon flusters a little. “Noona is cute too.” he says softly. His english is not as good as Changkyun’s, but is understandable. He smiles down on you in the sweetest way and you can feel your insides melt.  
You scoot again, to Hyungwon. You look up at him, unsure of telling him hello. “Hi...” He says, letting the word hang in the air, just above your head. You slink down a little. “Hey...” You reply. You have no idea what to say. The way Hyungwon peers down at you makes you feel a little bit shy. Hyungwon has no idea what to say either. He puts his open palms down on the table. You feel a little obliged to put your hands in his. Hyungwon twiddles with your rings and keeps his silence.  
You are more than relieved to scoot over to Kihyun. “Hello.” He smiles ever so charmingly. “Hiya.” You squeak, to your own shame. “Awh aegyo.” Kihyun says gently. You huff, feeling mildly belittled. “By all means you should call me Noona.” He try to sound strict, but instead sound rather petulant. “Noona is cute.” Kihyun replies. Like Changkyun he holds up his hands. You twine your fingers with his. Kihyun smiles widely at you. You flusters darkly, but try to smile back as sweetly as you can.  
Too soon to your taste you have to scoot to Minhyuk. He greets you happily and tries to make some small talk. His english, however, isn’t too smooth and you spend quite a while trying to make him slow down. He holds your hands in a deadlock grip. You wonder if you should remind him to breathe and relax. “Noona, who do you like best?” He suddenly asks. It takes you by surprise. “Of Monsta X?” You ask, drawing up your brow. Minhyuk nods wildly. You press your lips together. “I can’t reveal that, someone might get jealous.” You cooe. “I won’t.” Minhyuk winks. Your eyes wander over to two places over. Minhyuk gasps and then giggles as if you share a secret. “I won’t tell.” He whispers softly.   
You slide your knee pillow to Wonho’s spot. The shiteating grin he wears bodes not much good. He must be up to something. “Hiya Hoseokie.” You cooe. His cheeks and ears turn pink. You giggle behind your hand. “Hello Noona.” Wonho cooes in return, quick to recover from his momentary daze. He holds out his hands, palms up, like Hyungwon. You place your hands in his. Wonho inspects your rings and gently strokes your fingers and hands. He brings your right hand up and kisses your palm. That is more than you expect and you flusters as dark as a strawberry. “Cuuute.” Wonho singsongs.   
When you slide over to the last spot, Shownu’s, Wonho gets up to talk to Kihyun and Changkyun. You look around to find there is no one lingering. It is only you, Monsta X and a few staff members. HO-LY SHIT, FUCKING INDIANS. You look back to Shownu. He gives you his sweet eye smile. Your insides absolutely melt. “Hello.” Shownu says, intonating the word the same way he would do a korean greeting. “Hello to you too.” You say. You lean onto the table because your legs are starting to get sore and your back is protesting a little. Shownu’s eyes wander to your chest. But as you catch him he focusses on your throat. You press your lips together and try not to say something that would be considered lewd. Not that you have the faintest idea what to say anyway. Shownu makes you far more shy than you expected. Your eyes wander and you shift on your knees. Shownu reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind your ear. You startle and become red as a beet. “S-sorry.” Shownu mumbles. “It’s fine.” You mutter in return. 

Someone from the staff ushers you out. Shownu is, by that time, the only one still seated. He watches you leave. You head for the exit and check your phone for the best route to your hotel.

“Noona! Wait!” You hear Changkyun call out for you. You stop in your tracks and turn to him. “What is the matter?” You ask. Changkyun catches up with you and pants loudly. “You can’t leave yet.” He replies. “Why not?” You ask. “Shownu-hyung forgot to tell you something.” Changkyun grabs your hand. “Come.” He draws you along to a green-room.   
The other six members look up. Shownu flusters at once. Changkyun leads you towards him. He shoves you down on the couch. Kihyun says something in Korean that sounds a lot like a reprimand. Changkyun’s ears turn red. “Sorry Noona.” He whispers. “It’s fine.” You reply. Changkyun sits down on the floor in front of you. “Hyung wants to tell you something, but knows his english is not sufficient to do so. So I’ll translate.” He says. You nod and turn to Shownu. Shownu looks at you, but his eyes wander away rather soon. He begins to talk, in Korean, and very fast. Changkyun interrupts him, then Shownu begin anew, slower. Changkyun nods and needs a moment to translate in his head. “Hyung thinks you are pretty and he wants to you know that he is sorry he stared at your chest. He would like to get to know you better, but knows the languages are a wide gap. He’d like you to stay.” He says. “I .. what? Tonight?” You give Changkyun and puzzled look and then turn to Shownu. He seems to have picked up on the keywords you managed to sputter. “Yes, tonight.” He says. Your heart does a backflip and your cheeks turn bright red. “Is that a yes?” Changkyun asks. “I .. yeah sure, but how does he think we go about this?” You reply. Changkyun passes the message on quickly, apparently better in turning English into Korean than the other way around. Shownu answers, this time remembering to talk slowly. Changkyun listens closely before turning to you. “I have a room on my own, but Kihyun-hyung can sleep in my room. Shownu-hyung has a kingsize.” He tells you. “A kingsize, well, at least he can be sure I won’t shove him out of the bed.” You joke. Changkyun relays it and Shownu laughs softly. His eyesmile appears again and you feel the urge to stick your foot in your mouth. 

With the help of Changkyun you tell Shownu a little bit about yourself. Your name, age, where you are from, ect ect. Shownu sits and listens and seeks more and more physical contact. He fiddles with your clothes, strokes the skin of your arm and after a certain while he pulls you in his lap. He is broad and warm and you lean against him. He nuzzles his chin into your hair. It is very comfortable.

You don’t stay in the green-room much longer. Shownu takes you to the hotel Monsta X stays at and leads you to his room. You start to feel a slight tension in your underbelly. You know this is not going to be a slumberparty. Shownu’s eyes are dark with intent. He closes the door and turns to you. He towers over you, broad and with a dominant aura. Calmly he grabs your chin, peering into your eyes as if he tries to search your soul. He leans in and you know this is the moment of impact. You shut your eyes. Not a moment later you feel his lips crash into your own. You were expecting it, but still your heart races in your throat. You bunch your hands into Shownu’s t-shirt. It’s cloth gives you little to cling to, because it is already pulled taut over Shownu’s torso. Shownu’s free hand wanders to the small of your back. He presses you flush against his torso. You start to tingle. The feeling of his wide and strong body against your robs you of your breath. You are forced to break the kiss. You run your hands over Shownu’s glorious chest and lick your lips. “Oh god.” You whisper under your breath. Shownu’s muscles tense and you know he is becoming insecure. He stand on your tiptoes and press your lips against his.  
You exchange kiss after kiss and slowly Shownu full relaxes. He becomes more passionate, but also more tender. He backs you off to the bed. You lay down, looking up at him. He looms over you like a true alpha. You desire him with every fiber of your body. You beckon him. He is over you at once. No words needed. You let your body’s do the talking. Shownu nudges your legs apart and nests his crotch against yours. You moan as you feel his erection against your clothed core. Shownu groans back at you. You shovel a hand into his soft, dark hair and pull him into another kiss. Shownu moans softly against your lips. His tongue flicks out at your upper lip. You shiver and open up for him. His tongue licks into your mouth and explores slowly. Your blood starts to boil and you press yourself tightly against his broad torso. You flick your tongue at his and he groans deeply. A primaly sexual sound that turn you on to the very core of you. Shownu grinds down on you and you have to break the kiss as you moan. With a hand on your cheek Shownu guides you back into it. The kiss is openmouthed and more tongue and teeth than anything else. You and Shownu moan in unison and you cling to him with all your might. 

Shownu sits upright and takes off his shirt. You look at his muscular frame, trailing you eyes from the expanse of his shoulders, over his wide chest to his abs. Your heart does a little jump at the mere sight of his happy trail. You travel a hand to Shownu’s belly, running the tips of your fingers through the bristly hair below his belly button. Shownu closes his eyes to drink in your ministrations. He exhales loudly and you see gooseflesh rise on his arms. His nipples stand hard. You run your hand up and rub one of his small nipples. He sighs softly and bites his lower lip.  
His fingers curl into the lower rim of your shirt. His eyes seek yours, silently asking for your approval. You get the hint and pull your shirt up over your head. Shownu openly looks at your cleavage now and there is a hint of greed in his dark eyes. You decide to keep your bra on for a little while longer. It doesn’t seem to slow down Shownu, however. His large hands cover your breasts and kneads expertly. You are reduced to whimpers and soft moans. Shownu leans in to almost breathe in your moans. He nuzzles his face in the nape of your neck, leaning onto you with almost all his muscly weight. But you don’t actually mind, it is a good sort of weight. And you feel enveloped in his godly scent.   
Shownu’s lips move along the skin of your neck. You moan, tilting your head away to give him better access. Shownu lavishes your skin with ministration. He licks, kisses, nips and sucks. He wanders his mouth over your jaws, neck, throat and to your ears. You moan loudly when he nips the lobes and shells of your ear. He repeats it upon your reaction, wanting to arouse you. But he has long since succeeded at that. If you knew the words, you would urge him to be a bit rougher, but you don’t, so you keep your tongue behind your teeth. Instead you squirm underneath him and moan for him. Loud and endless and until you run out of breath. Shownu savors the sounds you make.   
His mouth wanders lower, to your collarbone and to the edge of your bra. He whimper and press yourself closer to your ministrations. You arch your back and undo the clasp of your bra. Shownu doesn’t seem to notice just yet. He is far too occupied with sucking a hickie on your collarbone. But his focus wanders soon, goes lower. He finds your bra lose and he pulls it off, flinging it across the room. He backs off a little to unabashedly look at your breasts. He licks his lips and you know exactly what he will do next. And exactly according to your expectations, he leans in and attaches his lips to your right nipple. You gasp and the warm feeling of pleasure floods the bottom of your spine. Shownu smiles against your flesh and begins to lavish your chest with affections. Your nipples stand hard and red, staring wickedly up at the ceiling. Shownu can’t get enough of them. Sucking, kissing, biting, licking and twisting them between his fingers. You feel like it is all you are going to need to get off tonight. But you are quite sure Shownu isn’t going to let you off that easily. Not that you would want that. You desire every part of him and want to be one with him in truth.   
Shownu’s mouth finally leaves your breasts and trails lower. Over your belly, to the rim of your jeans. He dips his tongue into your belly button and you giggle softly. Shownu’s hands play with the button of your jeans. He look up and seeks eye contact. You give him a gentle nod. Shownu pops the button of your jeans and undoes the zipper. He pulls your jeans down by the belt loops, accidentally bringing down your panties as well. You feel a little exposed, but the desire in Shownu’s eyes makes everything good. He licks his slightly swollen lips and leans back in.  
His lips wander a path from your belly button to your thighs. You whimper and trash as he lavishes your thighs with kisses and slow, soft nips. But you freeze when his breath runs over your folds. “N-no, please don’t.” You call out. Shownu looks up, startled and worried. Of course he is afraid he has hurt you or done something you don’t want. But in fact you are merely preventing him from making that mistake. You smile at him weakly and sit up to kiss him softly. His lips on yours are a little insecure, but you are determined to set him back on his path to language barrier breaking orgasms. You take his hand and place it over your folds, pressing slight, hoping he will get the silent hint.   
He does, to your fortune. His kisses become secure again, dominant and possessive even. He presses you down into a lying position and kisses you until you run out of breath. His fingers run over your folds, before he parts them with thumb and forefinger. He breaks the kiss to sit up again. To look at exactly what he is doing. He runs the forefinger of his free hand through your folds. You moan for him and fist your hands in the sheets. You can feel the temperature of your blood rise. Shownu seeks out your clit and slowly rubs it with his thumb. He applies no pressure, there is one that steady and gently rubbing of his thumb. It reduces you to whines and moans. He brings you to the very edge and then unhands you. He sweetly rubs your thigh while your climax flees from your reach again. You look up at him, feeling desperation, and most likely conveying it. Shownu leans over to you and kisses you aggressively. Your fingers tangle in his hair and you kiss back as eagerly as you can.   
Only when Shownu is sure you have calmed down, his fingers find your folds again. This time he slips one finger inside you. You cry out his name. His finger thrusts inside you and seeks for that one spot that will make your toes curl. He soon adds a second finger and when you are wet enough a third. You are slowly brought back to the edge. “Ah fuck, Shownu, so close.” You can’t help but moan loudly for him. You’re so close to climax. But again, he denies you, withdrawing his fingers. You whine at the loos and give him a mildly insulted looks. He tisks in return and stands from the bed. He opens his belt and pops the button of his trousers. You sit up to spectate.   
His cock his clearly outlined in his rich-boy trousers. It clearly shows off how shapely and hung he is. He drops his trousers, revealing his tight fitting boxers. His cock is very clearly outlined. You get up and crawl over. You run your fingers over Shownu’s clothes cock. Shownu groans darkly. You give him a squeeze. He throbs under your touch. That is all encouragement you need. You lean in, placing your lips against the outline of his cock. Shownu moans lewdly. His fingers tangle in your hair. You know you are doing it right. Slowly you peel his boxers from his crotch, inching it down. You keep mouthing the clothes part of his cock, leaving the unveiled part alone, much to Shownu’s frustration. Only when his boxers is halfway on his kneels you give the head of his cock a languid lick. Shownu responds with a sharp intake of breath. He pulls away and discards his boxers.

 

His thumb travels over your bottomlip. He slowly pushes your mouth open and directs his cock between them. You oblige and meet the head of his cock with your tongue. You lick eagerly and slowly start to suck. Shownu’s both hands grip your hair, tugging every so softly. He is panting like a wild bull and slips in a groan here and there. You close your eyes and take him as deeply in your mouth as you can.  
Shownu’s selfcontrol flies off the handle after a few minutes. His hips slowly roll as he fucks you mouth. You moan around his cock. You thighs are wet with your own juices. It turns you wild, the way Shownu’s cock slides in and out of your mouth. You wrap your fingers around the base and slowly start jerking. Shownu groans in response and his body becomes rather tense. You know what is about to happen. But you want to avoid exactly that. So you pull off, looking at Shownu, your chest heaving with your ragged breath. Shownu’s jaw tenses, a little bit disappointed that he was robbed from his orgasm.   
You lay back, opening your legs for him. You beckon for him to come over. Shownu does not hesitate a single moment. He crawls on top of you. The kiss he presses to your lips is deeper than any kiss you’ve experienced before. He lines himself up with your hot wet core. You whine at the feeling of utter pleasure that washes over you. Shownu deeply moans back at you. He pushes the head of his cock inside. Your hands find his shoulders and your nails rake down his back as he pushes in a little more. Your moans grow louder. Shownu’s cock is thick and warm and very much above average, even by western standards.   
Shownu bottoms out. “Ah, Hyunwoo.” You cry out for him. “Hmngh Y/N.” Shownu grunts. He stays perfectly still inside you. You can feel his pulse inside you and you wonder how long either of you will last. You slide your hands from his shoulders to the small of his back. His skin is covered in a fine sheen of sweat. You grope of of his firm buttcheeks with your hand, digging your nails into his skin. Shownu grunts in response. He nuzzles his face into the nape of your neck and starts to slowly retract his cock from your core. You groan softly as he cock slowly brushes past all the nerve ending that years for attention. Shownu pulls out almost all the way. You gasp at the intense loss you feel. Shownu snaps his hips, shoving his whole length back into you. You gasp and scratch your nails over his back. His grunts animalistically, arching into it.  
The pace with which Shownu fucks you is merciless. Your moans, his groans and the slap of his flesh against your mingles in one lewd symphony of overwhelming lust. Shownu’s hips work like a well oiled machine, causing all sort of wet slick sounds. He is also sweating quite some. But somehow he still manages to be the sexiest thing on the earth, at least to you.   
Shownu shows stamina. He holds out much longer than you. You cum around his cock, raking your nails over his back, leaving behind angry red marks and you call out his name over and over again and while your core clamps down around him. Your body relaxes and you pant, but Shownu isn’t done. He fucks you right into a second high. You squeal and all your muscles tremble. Shownu encases you in his strong arms to keep you from trashing, but his pelvis keeps working.  
With spastic thrusts and animalistic groans, Shownu spends his seed. All his muscles tense with every spurt of seed he pumps into you. You whine at the blissful feeling it gives you. Once Shownu is spent, he slowly pulls his cock from your core. He hovers over you, panting heavily, like a horse that has ran for it’s life. You cup his cheek and pull him into a kiss that is more tongue and teeth than anything else. You moan softly and he groans deeply. “Oh fuck, I loved that.” You can’t help but say to him. Shownu smiles sweetly at you and kisses you again. He is likely insecure about his english and doesn’t really know how to answer you, but he show that he’s understood you.

Shownu lays down beside you, still panting, but not as heavily as before. You roll onto your side to look at him. Shownu rolls over as well. He extends a hand and cups the back of your hand. His forehead leans against your and his mouth is pulled into a smile. You breathe each other in, slowly calming down from your incredible highs. You both move little at first, just enjoying the closeness of your bodies. Shownu closed his eyes and his breath steadies. He rolls onto his back. You put your head on his chest. His arm curls around you and his hands rests on your butt.  
Slowly you drift to sleep, utterly satisfied and unworried of what will come next. Because this connection with Shownu was raw and genuine and you will cherish it for ever.


End file.
